The Legend of Sora Twilight Princess
by D-nasty
Summary: Daisuke a local village boy has been chosen to fight against a great evil who come from another world. With the help of mysterious being named Hikari they come together to save all life as we know it. Got the idea from a really cool game, so bear with me.
1. Life as a Villageboy

**Its my B-Day and while I was working on my other stories this one came to me this morning.**

**A D-nasty production**

**The Legend of Sora Twilight Princess**

Chapter 1 Life as a Villageboy

In 1500's Midevial Time

In a far away land known as Tyrule pass the hills over the giant long fields in a forest passing over a gorge with a wooden bridge build across in another forest we see a 30 year old man with flat smooth indigo hair and eyes wearing a white vest green long sleeved shirt tan pants and brown shoes while wearing a sword around his back in its case sitting down infront of a pound surrounded by beautiful flowers and a gate that lead out of the lake beside the man was a 13 teenage boy with maroon spikey hair and eyes wearing a white shirt brown shorts and black shoes. They were both sitting down infront of it with a black horse with gold mane and blue eyes standing up behind them.

"You know at times this world is beautiful and full of wonders. It always seems to remind me of Tyrule Castle." The man said he then looked at the teenage boy. "You've never been to Tyrule Castle, have you Daisuke(Davis)?"

"No Mr. Hida." Daisuke said turning his head to him.

"Well Mayor Inoue just called me to deliver medicine in a village and I wont be able to deliver the package I was meant to take to the castle. So I was wondering would you like to take it in my place?" Mr. Hida asks.

"Really?! Oh I would be more that happy to!" Daisuke said standing up the horse behind them whinied standing up on its back legs. "I mean we be more than happy to. No way am I leaving you out of this Sonia." Daisuke said walking towards the horse and petting its left face as the horse nuzzled in his face.

"Well then its settled, who knows if your lucky you'll get to see Princess Sora. Now come on lets head back to the village." Mr. Hida said getting up as he, Daisuke, and Sonia made their way through a forest passage back to their village known as Odaiban Village it was known for being reliable for anything and make their deliveries on time no matter what. As they came into view they stop at what looked like a treehouse/house on a mini cliff with a ladder leading to the door. "Well I'll tell the Mayor you are.." Sonia snorted stomping her right hoof on the ground. "Sorry you and Sonia are gonna make the delivery instead. I keep forgeting if you dont include girls in anything they get mad." Mr. Hida chuckled.

"Yeah well you know how she can be sometimes." Daisuke said as he put his right hand on Sonia's neck as Mr. Hida left into the walkway that led to the village that was when three kids suddenly came out the walkway it was two girls and one boy one girls was about 9 years old with purple hair in two small ponytails wearing a red vest with a purple skirt and red shoes. The other girl was about 6 years old with short brown hair and eyes wearing a green dress and brown sandels and the boy was about 6 years old with short spikey brown hair and eyes wearing a white shirt with the sleeves torn off blue pants and brown shoes he also had a red bandana around his head.

"Daisuke!" Said the brown haired boy and girl as they ran up to Daisuke and gave him a hug.

"Ai, Makoto(Mako) how's it going you two adorable twins?" Daisuke asked as he ruffeled their hair.

"Its been going good." Ai said.

"I'll say." Added Makoto.

"Hey Daisuke." Said the purple haired girl walking up.

"Hey Shiushon(Suzie) been a good girl?" He asked her.

"You know me." Shiushon said.

"That I do." Daisuke said.

"Hey Daisuke look what we got." Makoto pulled out a handmade wooden **Slingshot **from his pocket.

"Our grandmother made it for us but she said we need to learn how to properly use it. So what better person to show us then you." Ai said.

"Well ok I always got those target up." Said Daisuke as he led the children to the small red targets on the two trees on one branch on the rocky wall and a scarecrow with a target on his face. "Ok now hand me the Slingshot." Makoto gave him it along with a few pumpkin seeds Daisuke put one seed in the launcher and struck the target on the tree then he side jumped and hit the one on the other tree then he jumped back and launched three seeds at the last three target hitting them all at the same time.

"COOL!" Shiushon, Ai, and Makoto shouted.

"Its not all that hard really all you need is sharp focus and good aim simple." Daisuke said handing the Slingshot back to Makoto. "Practice and I promise you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks Daisuke." Makoto said running off and practicing.

"I'll help him so he gets his aim." Ai said walking over to her brother.

"With Makoto's accaurcy he'll need it." Shiushon said smiling.

"No kidding." Daisuke chuckled.

"Daisuke, Shiushon!" They turned to see a tall blue haired boy around Daisuke's age wearing a orange shirt brown pants brown gloves and brown boots.

"Hey Jenrya!(Henry)." Daisuke said waving to him. "What's up?"

"My dad needs you at the ranch to herd the goats." Jenrya said.

"Oh ok." Daisuke said getting on Sonia as they got ready to leave but a small boy around 10 years old with smooth indigo hair and eyes in a white long sleeved shirt green shorts and black shoes walking up.

"Hey Daisuke where you off to?" The boy asked.

"Gotta go help Jenrya's Dad with the goats Iori(Cody)." Daisuke said.

"Can I watch?" Iori asked.

"Sure." Daisuke said extending his right hand as he hoisted up Iori behind him and Sonia walked the three of them through the walkway into the village.

The village of Odaiban was something else there was a small wooden store on the right with a small hill on the side and house made for a family of four on the left with a BIG tree on its left about three feet high. Down a dirt walkthough there were three more house one looking like it was fused with a watermill on the side, the other one looking like a plan wooden house, and the last one looked like a cheif's hut. As Sonia walked pass the cheif hut like house and up a hill a boy around Daisuke's who had black hair that went to his shoulders grey muscle like shirt black rugged pants and brown boots came walking down rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey Kenta(Ken) had it rough with the goats?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah I'll never understand how you do it." Kenta groaned moving his shoulders.

"Its all about getting your footing down." Iori smiled.

"Hey dont worry they still throw me around from time to time." Daisuke chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it. Well good luck." Kenta said as he and Daisuke slapped hands as they passed by one another. When Sonia got to the ranch they saw a older version of Jenrya except he had a mustache beard combo and wearing a orange vest white pants and black boots trying to get the goats under control.

"Hey Mr. Wong, Im here." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke finally these goats are really rallied up today." Mr. Wong said popping his back.

"Ok stand back and watch Iori." Daisuke said as Iori got off Sonia.

"Show them how its done." Iori shouted raising his right fist in the air.

"Heya Sonia!" Daisuke shouted as Sonia ran off towards the goats startling them as they ran into the corner of a gate but Sonia skidded and raised up her front hoofs neighing as the goats ran of again. As Sonia was on thier heels she hered them into the barn with Mr. Wong closing the door behind them.

"Thanks a bunch Daisuke." Mr. Wong smiled.

"No prob happy to help. Well see ya." Daisuke waved as he left on Sonia with Iroi walking on their left as they came down the hill into the village they ran into a girl in Daisuke's age wearing glasses with long purple hair going to her back wearing a red dress that went below her knee in green sandels walking towards them.

"Hey Daisuke, Iori." The girl greeted them.

"Hey Miyako(Yolie)." Daisuke said as he got off Sonia.

"Watcha doing?" Iori asked her.

"Nothing just checking on everyone here." Miyako smiled until she saw something on Sonia making her frown and putting her hands on her hips. "Daisuke what did you do to Sonia?" She scolded.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked confused tilting his head to the side.

"I mean look at her! She's filthy!" Miyako shouted pushing past him and rubbing on Sonia's head. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." She said as he grapped the rope and led Sonia off into the walkway leading out the village.

"Hey Miyako!" Daisuke shouted but just grunted and crossed his arms. "She's always thinking Im mistreating Sonia."

"Well you cant really help that she cares for Sonia just as much as you." Iori chuckled.

"Still why does she always have to be so difficult?" Daisuke said shaking his head.

"Its just who she is." Jenrya said with a 30 year old man with short purple hair no shirt and brown pants in bair feet comming out of the cheif like hut house.

"Thats just my little girl for ya!" The man laughed out.

"No kidding Mr. Inoue." Daisuke said shaking his head.

"Anyway Rusl Hida, Iori's father told me your going in his place to deliver the package to Tyrule Castle." He said.

"You got it Mayor Gutso." Daisuke smiled.

"Hey Daisuke." Daisuke and everyone turned to see Kenta walking up to him. "I saw Miyako take Sonia to the pond."

"Didn't you try to get her back?" Daisuke asked.

"Dude she maybe my girlfriend but you've known her way longer than I have. You're her childhood friend so only you can handle her when she's ticked." Kenta said raising up his hands.

"I only got her dirty, Jeez!" Daisuke exclaimed as he walked off.

"Some boyfriend you are. You wont even stand up to her girlfriend." Jenrya smirked.

"Oh shut up." Kenta grumbled as Iori and Gutso chuckled in amussment.

As Daisuke was walking through the woods and stopped at the gate he looked as Miyako was washing the dirt off Sonia's face shoulders and back. Daisuke smiled at the scene and decided to make himself known as he walked into the pond when Miyako just got done.

"Hey Miyako." He said gaining her attention as she looked at him and puffed out her cheeks.

"You got alot of nerve." She grunted turning her head.

"Come on Miyako Im sorry. I wont let it happen again I promise." Daisuke smiled as Miyako looked back at him as grinned.

"Ok but you better." Miyako said.

Sonia whinied and slashed the water on Daisuke and Miyako as they laughed and got into a splash fight with the horse that lasted til dawn until they decided to head back, as the soaking trio came up beside Daisuke's house Miyako turned to Daisuke and Sonia smiling.

"Well I best be getting back home before dad has a tantrum." She giggled.

"Hey make sure to spend some time with Kenta you were suppose to today." Daisuke chuckled.

"Ok I will." Miyako waved as she walked off leaving Daisuke and Sonia.

"We girl looks like we're packing it in for today." Daisuke said putting his head on Sonia's as she nuzzled his. "Sleep tight girl." Daisuke kissed her head then walked up his ladder as Sonia layed down and fell asleep when Daisuke was in his house it was medium sized with wooden cabinets on the right with a counter on top of them. In the far right corner was a closet where he keept all his closed next to it was a hole that looked like it had a ladder leading it somewhere next to it was a bunk bed only without the lower bunk but it had the top one with a well made bed with a window next to it. And beside that was a desk with a few drawings on it along with a candle that was lit and on the floor beside was a wooden shield with with a eagle on it.

Daisuke went to the bunk climbed up to get on his bed wrapped himself in covers and just looked out the window with his hands behind his head thinking about what was soon to happen tommorow with him going to Tyrule Castle as sleep overtook him mintues later.

**Sorry if it was a little short but all the same hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Trouble and Dark Days

Chapter 2 Trouble and Dark Days

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke bolted up his bed when he heard shouting he looked out his window to see Kenta and Jenrya out there infront of the house with Shiushon, Ai, and Makoto playing around Sonia.

"Wonder what's up?" Daisuke wondered as he jumped off the bed landed on the floor and walked out the house once outside he climbed down the ladder and walked towards Kenta and Jenrya. "Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Miyako wanted to talk to you." Kenta said.

"What about?" Daisuke asked.

"Something about you needing to look desent when going to Tyrule Castle." Jenrya said shrugging his shoulders with Daisuke groaning.

"Oh for the love of..! Im just going to deliver medicine, its not like Im gonna meet Princess Sora!"

"Hey you never know man it could happen."

"Get real Kenta as if I could actually meet the Princess that rules the land."

"Hey stanger things have happened."

"Speaking of strange you notice those monkeys keeps comming around here taking some of our food?" Jenrya asked gaining Kenta and Daisuke's attention.

"Yeah whats up with that?" Kenta wondered.

"It really does'nt matter. I mean the're only taking the leftovers not really doing anyone any harm." Daisuke said.

"Yeah well try telling that to the twins and my sister. They think those monkeys are a menace." Jenrya muttered shaking his head.

"Kids whatcha gonna do." Kenta said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well might as well see how bad Miyako wants me to be decent." Daisuke said sarcastically walking down this walkway with Kenta and Jenrya behind him when they stopped infront on the Inoue house Miyako was there sitting on the steps.

"There you are Daisuke." She said getting up and walked towards the boys.

"Yeah, so what did you want?" He asked.

"Well for one thing you need to dress more appropriate. Then we need to fix your hair. And last get rid of that wood scent with lillie.." But Miyako was cut off by Daisuke.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We are not doing any of those things to me! I am fine just the way I am!" Daisuke shouted crossing his arms.

"This is a big deal Daisuke ypur going tp Tyrule Castle you need to look your best!" Miyako shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Only you would make a big deal out of this!"

"And only you could'nt!"

As they shouted back and fourth Jenrya and Kenta stood back watching the whole fiasco unfold before them.

"I knew this would happen." Kenta chuckled.

"Those two argue more than any common wife and husband." Jenrya pointed out smiling.

As they went back and fourth Rusl Hida walked by them.

"Oh Daisuke when your done arguing with Miyako I left you a package in your house." He said as walked towards the ranch stopping Daisuke and Miyako's as they looked at him confused.

"Package?" Miyako asked as she looked at Daisuke who shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont know." Daisuke said the Inoue's front door open revealing Gutso soaking wet with a blanket around his shoulder and a bucket on his head.

"Miyako sweety do you think you could help your old man." Gutso chuckled nervously.

"Dad you didn'y try to wash clothes again did you?" Miyako sweatdropped.

"Yes?" Gusto said looking left as Miyako groaned.

"I swear ever since mom died your becomming more hopeless." She muttered as she turned to Daisuke. "I gotta take this."

"I understand go help your pa." Daisuke smiled at her with Miyako smiling back as she went inside following Gutso.

"Well why dont we see what Rusl left you." Kenta said with Daisuke nodding his head as the three boys walked towards Daisuke's house when they got there they saw the kids sitting around the ladder when they approached them Shiushon walked to them with Ai and Makoto following.

"Hey Daisuke what did Iori's dad leave you?" She asked.

"Yeah he would'nt let us see it." Ai said confused.

"You have to show us please!" Makoto begged.

"Ok ok. I was just about to go check." Daisuke said calming Makoto down as he climbed up the ladder and went into the house when he was inside he saw laying on the top across his desk a handmade **Wooden Sword** with a leathermade handle on it. "Well thank you Rusl." Daisuke smiled was he walked towards it and picked it up luckly for him there was a sword case with a strap on it as he put the sword in it and wrapped the strap around his chest. When he made sure it was on tight he walked back outside and jumped down where everyone was waiting for him and thew saw the sword case on him.

"Rusl made you a sword?" Ai asked cause Rusl was the best sword maker in the village.

"A wooden one." Daisuke corrected her.

"Can we see?" Makoto asked jumping up and down only for Shiushon to put her left hand on his left shoulder and cover his mouth with her right hand.

"Please its the only way to shut Makoto up." She said annoyed.

"Alright." Daisuke smiled as he pulled the sword out showing everyone.

"He crafted it well." Jenrya said.

"How about a friendly sparing match?" Kenta asked as he picked up a wooden pole on the ground and got in a stance.

"Your on." Daisuke said getting in the same stance as everyone stood back.

"This outta be good." Jenrya smirked.

"No doubt." Shuishon smiled.

Daisuke and Kenta rushed at each other and wacked their weapons together once they broke the struggle Kenta swept the pole under Daisuke's feet but he jumped up dodging it when he landed Daisuke clutched the sword with both hands and swung it downward. Kenta brought up the pole and blocked Dasiuke's strike but back his sword up in one left swoop and swung it under Kenta's legs knocking him down on the ground as Daisuke positioned the sword infront of Kenta's face.

"I think I win this one." Daisuke smiled as he stretched out his right hand as Kenta gave him his own and was brought to his feet.

"Yeah cause you had alot of practice." Kenta chuckled.

"That he did. Cause my dad my gave him a few pointers." Iori said walking up as he saw the whole thing.

"Daisuke that was so cool." Ai said.

"Yeah you went whoosh pow then ding!" Makoto shouted as he picked up a twig and swung it around with everyone chuckling while Ai shook her head embarrased. "If only I could do that with one of those monkeys." He said but then looked out the corner of his eye and saw one with a pink flower on its head. "There's one of them now. Come here you!" Makoto shouted running after the monkey who fled in the forest.

"Makoto come back!" Ai shouted running after him.

"Oh good grief!" Shuishon moaned chasing after the two twins.

"Shuishon wait! What are you.. Augh!" Jenrya groaned as he went after her with Iori right behind him leaving only Daisuke and Kenta still standing.

"I am not gonna get in this." Kenta shook his head about to leave.

"But dont you wanna go make sure their gonna be ok?" Daisuke asked.

"That's what your here for." Kenta chuckled before he got serious. "Besides have'nt you heard of the strange things going on in the forest over the bridge?"

"Oh come on that stuff about the forest being haunted by demons is just a bunch of horse shit." Daisuke said waving his right hand. "Besides Im gonna go check on the kids to make sure their safe."

"Ok well good luck." Kenta smiled walking off as Daisuke walked up to Sonia.

"Come on girl lets ride." Daisuke said as Sonia snorted in aggrement with Daisuke getting on her back and they rode off in the forest but stopped at the gate when they saw Ai standing there as Daisuke made Sonia stop. "Ai what are you doing here?"

"Makoto went chasing the monkey from Odaiban Forest over the bridge to the Shibuyan Forest with Shuishon going after him after telling me to stay put. Jenrya and Iori went on ahead after I explained the situation with them." Ai told him.

"Well Shuishon was right in telling you to stay behind you dont know whats in that forest. But dont worry I'll find the others and we'll bring Makoto back." Daisuke said as Sonia ran off over the bridge.

"Good luck Daisuke!" Ai shouted after him waving her left hand.

Daisuke and Sonia went over the bridge and pass the other passage into the Shibuyan Forest where is was big and green with trees and bushes all around with a medium sized spring infront of him with a mini waterfall flowing down it beside it on the right side was a pathway leading it somewhere with Iori standing there looking into it.

"Iori!" Daisuke shouted at him as he turned around to see Daisuke on Sonia walking towards him.

"Daisuke it just got serious!" Iori shouted.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him confused.

"Me and Jenrya came up and saw Shuishon come close to the monkey and Makoto near that cave over there." Iori said pointing behind him as Daisuke saw a cave up front with an open gate infront of it. "When all of a sudden some strange creatures come out and snagged them and took them through the cave. Jenrya went after them and told me to stay behind." Iori said looking back at Daisuke.

"Not on my watch." Daisuke said but just then two man like creatures ball headed with purple skin yellow eyes wearing nothing but a brown loin clothes covering their privates each one having a wooden club in their right hand comming out the cave running towards them. "Iori watch out!" Sonia hicked up on her back legs and ran forward then turned around and backicked one of the creatutes in the chest knocking it on the ground Daisuke jumped off Sonia and kicked the other creature in the neck with his left foot as it fell on its back. As both creatures got up Daisuke pulled out his wooden sword with Sonia comming up on his left stomping her left hoof on the ground getting ready.

"Lets do it Sonia!" Daisuke shouted as they ran to them one creature swung its club at Daisuke but he dodged by tucking and rolling and backswung its sword in the creatures back. Sonia dodged to the left as the other creatues swung their club but swung it back with it hitting Sonia in the right shoulder and it swung the club again hitting Sonia in her left shin as she slammed into the wall. Sonia snorted angryily and ran up to the creature slamming her head in the chest as she crashed it in the wall when the creature fell Sonia rasied up her front hoofs and smashed them in the creature chest as it faded black then exploded.

Daisuke and the other creature were matching each other blow for blow when the creature kicked Daisuke in the gut he rolled backwards and landed on his left leg and right knee he leaped forward and slashed the creature across the chest. He then positioned the sword and stabbed the creature through its chest to the back the creature then faded black then exploded as Daisuke brought back his sword and went to check on Sonia.

"Are you ok girl?" He asked as Sonia nuzzled his head reassuring Daisuke she was fine a few bruises here and there but she'll live. "Ok girl listen I want you to stay here and guard Iori till I get back ok?" Daisuke asked her as she nodded her head.

"Daisuke wait." Iori said comming up to him. "Here take this you'll be able to see in the cave." Iori handed Daisuke a **lanturn **as Daisuke put it on his left hip.

"Thanks Iori." Daisuke said as he left them and went into the cave when it got dark enough he turned on the lanturn as it lit up lighting up the cave Daisuke walked through the cave as he went further and further. As he kept walking he saw a light comming down the end he ran towards it when he came near it he was out the cave and into the other part of the forest that seemed to be covered in a slight fog. As he looked around he saw Jenrya laying on the ground on his stomach with three of those creatures surrounding.

"Jenrya!" Daisuke shouted gaining the creature's attention but it didn't last as Daisuke ran up to them struck the one on the left in the neck and backstabbed the other one in the gut Daisuke took his sword and swung it acroos the last one's neck cutting it off the head. When Daisuke seethed his sword all the creatures faded black and exploded at the same time, Daisuke went to Jenrya and shook him. "Jenrya! Jenrya! Come on Jenrya wake up!"

"Uugh.." Jenrya came to and woke up as he raised his head he looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke.." Jenrya said as he helped him up.

"Jenrya where's Shuishon and Makoto?" Daisuke asked as Jenyra was brought to his feet.

"Those creatures took them threw that broken gate over there." Jenrya pointed over to the far right past a couple of trees as Daisuke saw the gate Jenrya was talking about.

"Got it I'll get them back. You head on out of here." Daisuke said putting his left hand on Jenrya's right shoulder.

"Right." Jenrya said as he ran off in the cave Daisuke turned around and headed the other way through the gate where two more creatures were standing but Daisuke made quick work of them as he skidded under their swings of their clubs got up and backslashed both of their heads off. Daisuke seethed back his sword and continued to run until he came across a opening between two cliff walls there he saw an old shed on the right with two big pots in it one filled with a red substance and the other with yellow substance.

Daisuke turned to infront if him and saw some sort of loggy pathway leading to some kind a wooden like temple and infront of the big circle door was Shuishon, Makoto, and the monkey in a wooden cage as two of those creatures were guarding them as the ready.

"Here I come." Daisuke said under his breathe as he ran foward when one of the creatures on the left saw him comming up it shouted as it ran to him raising up its club and swung it downward but Daisuke moved to the left brung out his sword with his right hand and slashed the creature in half. Daisuke continued to run in as he came to the other creature when Daisuke swung his sword the creature ducked and kneed Daisuke in the gut then swung its club to the left and smacked Daisuke acrossed the face falling on the ground.

"Cheap shot my turn." Daisuke said as he got up and highkicked the creature across the face with his right leg Daisuke spinned around again and kicked under its legs making it fall on its back Daisuke turned his sword backward and stabbed it in the head with the creature fading black then exploding. Daisuke then went towards the cage and swung his sword breaking it freeing Shuishon, Makoto, and the monkey.

"Thanks a bunch Daisuke." Shuishon smiled.

"Yeah you saved us all." Makoto grinned.

"No problem." Daisuke said seething his sword. "Anybody hurt?"

"No when those monsters came out the monkey tried to protect us but got captured too." Shuishon said looking at the monkey.

"Yeah she's really nice." Makoto said looking at the now female monkey.

"Thanks for helping my friends." Daisuke said shaking the monkeys hand as she jumped up and down with everybody laughing.

When the trio exited out of the cave passed the gate it was near dawn.

"Hey Daisuke can you not tell my grandmother about this I dont wanna get in trouble." Makoto asked him fiddling with his fingers.

"I'll think about it." Daisuke said.

"Thanks." Makoto smiled as he ran off.

"Thanks again Daisuke." Shuishon said. "I might as well be heading home before Jenrya gets too worried."

"That he will." Daisuke chuckled as he watched her run off.

"I see you saved them." Said a voice on Daisuke's right as he turned to the right of a pathway and saw Rusl walking towards him smiling. "Nice job I was informed of the situation from Jenrya and Iori. I told them to head back to the village with Sonia."

"Well you know as long as everyone is safe and sound." Daisuke smiled with Rusl nodding his head.

"Agreed." Rusl said but then frowned looking at the cave. "But now you know right?" He asked as Daisuke followed his gaze and looked at the cave then back at him. "Something strange is going on. Something that we cant comprehiend."

"Well whatever it is wont be a problem as long as we avoid it." Daisuke smiled.

"True." Rusl smiled back at him. "Come on lets get back to the village." He said with Daisuke nodding his head as the two walked back to the village.

The next day Daisuke was up and herding the goats in the barn with Mr. Wong closing the gate sealing them in as Daisuke made Sonia stop.

"Thanks again Daisuke. I really wanted to get this done before you set off." He said.

"No problem Lee." Daisuke said.

"Well you best be getting on then." Lee said as he walked off with Daisuke and Sonia leaving when they arrived back in the village Gutso and Miyako just walked out the house.

"Hey guys." Daisuke said as he got off Sonia.

"Hey there Daisuke you ready for your trip?" Gutso asked him smiling.

"Yep ready as I'll ever be." Daisuke grinned putting his hands behind his head.

"Thats great Daisuke I know you'll be just fine." Miyako giggled with eyes closed. "And I know Sonia will be there for ya every step of the way." She said with Sonia nodding her head making Miyako laugh until she got a good look at Sonia. "What the.. DAISUKE!" Mikao shouted glaring at him.

"What?" Daisuke asked startled by her outburst and so was Gutso.

"Why the hell is Sonia all brusied up?!" Miyako shouted.

_"Oh shit I forgot to treat Sonia's wound yesterday after fighting those creature." _Daisuke thought in his head. "Listen Miyako I can explain I.."

"I know exactly what you did! You worked Sonia way to hard and now she's injured!" Miyako yelled interupting Daisuke.

"M-Miyako sweety listen maybe.." Gutso stuttered but his daughter interupted him.

"You cant always defend for him dad!" Miyako shouted making Daisuke and Gutso cringed shutting their eyes. "Daisuke was in the wrong for doing this and you know it!" Daisuke looked out his left eye at Gutso who looked back at him with his right eye. "Come on Sonia lets go heal you up in the Odaiban Spring." Miyako said as she walked off with Sonia leaving the village cause the pond that was the spring had healing properties.

"But Miyako Daisuke needs Sonia to.." Gutso trailed off but Miyako was already gone.

"No offense Gutso but that is your hot tempered daughter." Daisuke said crossing his arms.

"Yes she is a handfull, but you gotta convince her to give you Sonia so you can head out." Gutso begged as he turned to Daisuke.

"Ok ok dont make a scene I'll see was I can do." Daisuke said raising up his hands as he left and came across his house only to see Ai and Makoto blocking the way to the forest with Iori and Shuishon standing away looking at them. "What's going on?"

"Sorry Daisuke we cant let you through." Ai said.

"Miyako told us not to." Makoto said.

"But if she just listend.." Iori said but Makoto cut him off.

"Save it Mr. Tattle tale. Cause of your dad I got in trouble by my grandmother when she was told what happend yesterday." Makoto huffed turning his head.

"For heaven's sake Makoto." Shuishon muttered.

"What will it take for me to pass?" Daisuke asked really wanting to clear things up with Miyako.

"I want your wooden sword. With it I can defend myself better to prevent something like yesterday from happening again." Makoto said looking at Daisuke.

"Fine, here." Daisuke said taking out his sword and tossed it to Makoto who caught it with both hands.

"Great now we're in business." Makoto said runing towards on of the scarecrow and practice his swings on it.

"Careful with that thing Makoto." Ai said walking towards him.

"Im gonna head on up to Miyako." Iori said jogging off in the forest.

"I better stay here with the twins. Dont want Makoto to make a wrong move and lose and eye." Shuishon said to Daisuke.

"Thanks Shuishon." Daisuke said as he ran into the forest when he ran to the springs he saw the gate was closed and locked as he saw Miyako washing off Sonia who was in the pond with her hands as Iori was standing back. "Iori." Daisuke whispered gaining his attention.

"Daisuke Miyako locked the gate try going to the hidden passage while I talk to her." Iori whispered back it was then that Miyako turned her head and saw Iori talking to Daisuke.

"You can forget it Daisuke your not getting Sonia!" She shouted turning back to care for the horse.

"You better get going." Iori whispered as he made his way to Miyako with Daisuke leaving the gate and turning left where there was a grass like corner but also a medium sized hole as Daisuke crouched down and crawled through it until he came down to the end as he rose out of the hole into the springs dusting himself off. As he raised his head he saw Iori infront on Miyako talking to her with Sonia behind them. "And so thats what happend." Iori said as Daisuke figured he just got done explaining to Miyako about the event that happend yesterday.

"I had no idea." Miyako said as she looked down to the ground. "But that still does'nt excuse Daisuke for acting so reckless with Sonia." Miyako said looking back at Iori.

"Gee thanks for telling me how to take care of my own horse." Daisuke commented as Iori and Miyako turned towards him Miyako walked over to Sonia but she shook her head signaling her no.

"So even now you still choose Daisuke over me huh?" Mikayo asked Sonia.

"Its only natural I've been caring for her since she was little Miyako." Daisuke said.

"Yeah but she's a girl after all and all girls need to be treated delicately." Miyako said turning to Daisuke.

"Well Sonia does'nt like to be delicate trust me on that one."

"Still you should take better and more care of her."

"Fine I'll try to." Daisuke groaned him getting kinda tired of Miyako telling him how to treat his horse.

"You know Daisuke he treats Sonia with the best care." Iori smiled.

"I know I know." Miyako giggled at Iori then looked back at Daisuke. "Just promise you'll be safe." Miyako said smiling at him.

"Im promise I will." Daisuke smiled back at her as it was showing friendship and careness amongst everyone but it was ruined when they heards rumbling. "What's that?" Daisuke asked everyone turned to the gate as it bursted open with a gaint boar the size of a horse with a green skinned creature(Ogremon) with black and red armor came storming. "Sonia run!" Daisuke shouted.

Sonia raised up on her back legs and dashed out the spring as Iori and Miyako started running but the Ogremon on the boar raised the club on its back and smashed it into their backs as they fell in the water knocked out.

"Miyako! Iori!" Daisuke shouted concern for his friends but it was short lived as the Ogremon came up behind Daisuke and bashed him in the back of his head knocking him unconcious as he fell in the water on his back. Two more creatures like the one on the boar but smaller and skinner(Goblimon) came into the spring as one put an unconcious Miyako over its left shoulder and the other grabbed the unconcious Iori and put him under its right arm. The Orgemon on the boar looked around the spring and grinned it reached behind itself and pulled out a horn looking like a bulls horn with its left hand and blew into it when he stopped a black data like portal opened up with red swirls in it above the springs.

The Ogremon smiled wickedly and ran off on the boar with the two Goblimon following him as they left the spring with a still knocked out Daisuke after a few more seconds Daisuke stired and raised himself up holding on to his head with his right hand groaning.

"Ok that hurt like hell." He groaned at he got up on his feet he looked around and saw the creature were gone along with Miyako and Iori. "Miyako! Iori!" He shouted but got no response as he looked at the gate. "Shit!" Daisuke shouted as he ran out the springs into and over the bridge onto the other side but stopped when he came face to face with a black energy like door with weird symbols on it infront of him. "W-What the?" Daisuke asked stunned but the middle of the door seemed like it was moving but then a purple arm came out and grabbed Daisuke but the neck as he clutched on to the arm grunting trying to squirm out. "What the hell?! Let- AAAAAAAUGH!" Daisuke shouted as he was pulled in through the door.

When we see ourselves in the Shibuyan Forest we see it covered in a less color like theme as it colored the sky in twilightish color with in the changed forest we see Daisuke being held by the same arm which belonged to a freakish purplish monster. (Keramon except it had two legs)

As it gripped on to Daisuke who was still clutching on to the monsters arm a weird symbol glowing yellow appeared on his right hand that looked like two traingles side by side with one on top of it of both of them. As the Keramon monster went to touch it the symbol glowed blinding it as it let go of Daisuke as he fell on the ground as he rose up on his hands and knee he bended oever in pain feeling like he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"Uugh! W-What is happening t-to meeeAAAUGH!" Daisuke shouted as he raised his head up and all of a sudden he morphed into a gray wolf with two parallel strips going down his back as he had white paws that went to his shins but he still had his maroon eyes. Feeling dizzy and overcome by everything he slowly passed out on the ground the symbol on his right paw slowly fading away.

The Keramon monster grabbed the now turned Wolf Daisuke by the right back leg and dragged him off into the forest but as they left standing on a tree branch was a small dark siloheutte with their left hand on the tree trunk watching the whole thing unfold as it just looked at the monster that took Daisuke away from the forest to who knows where.


	3. Meeting Hikari, The Princess, and Spirit

Chapter 3 Meeting Hikari, The Princess, and Spirit

We come in what appeared to be a prison cell as each and every cell seemed to be empty all but one on the far end that seems to have a lone figure laying on the ground as it was seen breathing indicating it or whoever it was was alive.

"Ugh my head." The figure said sounding male shaking his head as he opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in a cell. "What am I doing here?" He wondered when he sat up he noticed he was on all fours. "Strange. I know Im standing, but why am I standing like I got four legs?" He looked down to see he did have all fours legs and covered in fur. "What the?!" He gawked as we looked further we see its Wolf Daisuke who was looking all over himself.

"I-Im a wolf! But how?!" Daisuke exclaimed until he remembered what happended. Him getting pulled into the shadow looking Shibuyan Forest by a strange creature, a weird symbol appearing on his right hand, and turning into a wolf then everything went black. "This whole thing does'nt make sense, but first I gotta try and get out of here." Daisuke then noticed a shackle was on his right paw as he bent down and bit it trying to tear it off but no matter what he tried it just would'nt come off.

As he was still trying to get the shackle off he heard what sounded like a girl giggling. He stopped to look around the cell to see where it came from when he looked forward he came face to face with a imp-like creature that looked female her body is black and paled skinned with black covering her left leg, both arms to her naked D sized breasts which for some reason didn't show her nipples, both her ears and above her nose to under her left eye. While the pale skin was on her right leg, on her stomach to her neck, and the rest of her mouth like face which had a tooth hanging out on the left corner of her mouth, she had weird turquoise markings on her arms, legs, and ears. She also had a strange looking helmet/crown on her head with a strange sort of eye covering her right eye speaking of which her eye or eyes however you wanna look at it was yellow with red pupils she also had brown hair with two strips comming out the side on her helmet/crown over her ears in a ponytail being helm by a armor-like hairband going down to her upper back with red tips and above that were orangish yellow tips.

Daisuke looked at the creature before him in shock both in surprise that she popped out of nowhere and in a little bit of awe of how she looked, said creature was looking right back at him squinting her left eye until she fully opened it and smiled widely.

"I found you!" She exclaimed waving her arms back.

Daisuke tensed up and growled at her not knowing if she was a threat or not.

"Who are you?!" He barked but the imp before him was fazzed.

"Oooh, you look scary." She giggled as she started to levitate crossing her arms with her left leg over her right. "Heehee. Are you sure you wanna do that? Snarling and growling at me?" She asked teasingly with her right finger under her chin. "I was gonna set you free if you were nice. But I guess not."

_"Damn. Well I do need the help getting out this cell." _Daisuke thought as he eased up and stopped growling.

"Ah good boy." The imp smiled as she landed on her feet. "Thats much better! You humans are obedient to a fault are'nt you?" She asked walking towards him. "Oops thats right your NOT human right now are you?" She asked putting right finger on her lower lips with her left hand on her hip. "Your a beast! A wolf!" She said putting her right hand under his chin, but that made Daisuke kinda mad as he went to bite her but she jumped back giggling. "Hey there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She smiled more waving her arms back. Her smiled faded as she cupped her hands right over left as she closed her left eye she gathered swirling red energy between them, then she spread her arms out sending a red energy slice at the chain on Daisuke's right paw slicing it off freeing him.

"Whoa!" Daisuke gawked out lifting his still shackled but free right paw. "How did you do that?" He asked looking at the imp.

"Surprised?" She asked smiling with her hands behind her back tilting her head to the left. She then skipped back towards the bars. "So I bet your wondering exaclty where we are right?"

"Yeah that would help some." Daisuke said looking around.

"Well how's this?" Daisuke looked to the imp to see her turned into black particles then go through the bars and materalized back into her form. "If you manage to get out of that cell I'll tell you." She then stretched her arms and put them behind her head.

"That's helpful." Daisuke muttered looking around to see how exactly he would get out of here. He then noticed a small hole under the left corner of the cell. "Well that looks like a way out." Daisuke whispered "But how am I gonna get through that its a little small unless I try to make it bigger. I don't have shovel so how can I.." He trailed off when he looked at his paws. "Oh right! Im a wolf I can just use my hands. Or paws." He then walked towards the corner and began digging until the hole was big enough to crawl through he then crouched and squeezed through the hole getting on his legs and shaking the dirt off his body.

He looked around and noticed that the imp creature was gone completely out of sight.

"Where did..?" Daisuke didn't get to finish his question as he felt something land on his back making him jump around trying to get whatever was on him off until he heard familiar giggling.

"Whoa, whoa there take it easy!" The imp laughed that was on his back as Daisuke calmed down. "I guess your not completely stupid after all."

"Hey Im not stupid Im very bright!" Daisuke pouted making the imp giggle more.

"Look, I like you so Im gonna help get you outta here." The imp said she then moved her right hand and pulled Daisuke's right ear pulling his head back. "But in exchange, you do EXACTLY everything I say."

"Normally I would'nt agree to something like this." Daisuke gritted till he pulled his head forward out of the imp's grip. "But considering you helped me get out of the cell even though you DIDN'T have to I guess I could agree to that." He turned his head to look at the imp.

"Your surprisingly humble human." The imp mussed.

"Daisuke."

"Hmmm?"

"That's my name. I figured for your help I could at least give you my name." He smiled making the imp grin.

"Well I guess its only fair that I give you my name. Im Hikari(Kari)." The now imp girl named Hikari said.

"Nice name." Daisuke smiled.

Hikari giggled before she smirked then patted Daisuke's back with both hands. "Well enough of that lets get a move on out of here!"

"Good idea." Daisuke walked forward until he stopped for a moment. "By the way, where is 'here' anyway?" He asked looking at Hikari.

"Oh Im gonna let you figure that one out." Hikari said waving her right hand.

"What! That was'nt part of our deal!" Daisuke shouted.

"That was before we made our new deal in me helping you out of here you do as I say." Hikari resorted making Daisuke huff.

"I guess Im not in the place to debate." Daisuke groaned annoyed.

"Right again wolf for brains." Hikari smirked.

Daisuke only sighed and decided to walk on down through the cells until he came towards the cell door it appeared shut so Daisuke jumped at it bit into the knob and turned it making it open as he walked into the hallway Daisuke stopped as he saw a white blob in the right corner.

"What the heck is that?" He asked.

"That is a spirit." Hikari said.

"A spirit? Like a ghost?" Daisuke asked turning to look at Hikari.

"Kinda. Why dont you use your senses?" She said looking at him.

"Senses?"

"Yeah your wolf senses to let you see something your human eyes could never see."

_"I dont get what she's saying but I'll give it a try."_ Daisuke thought facing forward as he lowered his head then his maroon eyes turned blue as he saw everything in a bluish black color. When he looked at the white blob it was'nt a blob anymore but a knight(Knightmon) shaking in the corner.

"I-I'm so afraid right now. Maybe its best if I dont move. At least those monsters wont get me." The knight stuttered.

"W-What am I seeing?" Daisuke asked as he turned to Hikari.

"With your senses you can see the spirits in physical form to see who or what they are." Hikari explained.

"Ok I guess I understand. But lets get going." Daisuke said turning to the left and walking down the hall as his eyes turned back to their original maroon color.

As he was walking Daisuke saw multiple spirits who he assumed were knights as he jumped across waterways and digged under bars with Hikari constantly playing with him asking or wondering where they were when she clearly knew, when he came across a corner he looked up to see a spiral stairway going upward leading somewhere.

"I wonder what leads up there." Daisuke asked.

"Why dont you go up there and find out." Hikari said sarcastically.

Daisuke only grunted as he walked up the stairs when he reached to the top he saw two monster's that looked like shadow's with red eyes guarding the door that led the way out.

"They must be the monsters those knights were talking about." Daisuke mussed.

"Well lets see how you fight." Hikari said leaning down clutching on to Daisuke's furry back.

"Lets." Daisuke growled as he crouched down and jumped towards the one on the left. The monster swifted it right arm to smack into Daisuke but he managed to bite into the arm as it moved with him when the arm slung Daisuke used just enough force to rip is off as the monster yelled in pain.

Daisuke tossed the discarded arm as it disappeared then lunged at the creature bitting into his neck tearing the head off making it disappear. The other monster came up behind him and kicked him under his stomach with its right foot making Daisuke roll on the ground with Hikari still holding on his back. When he rose up he growled in a wolf manner and dashed to the monster then jumped at its chest making it fall down on its back Daisuke then opened his mouth and went for the face ripping it off making that monser fade.

When it was gone Daisuke was still growling with his body tensed up but it took him a few second to calm down and regain his composure.

"Wow wolf boy. You were quite merceless like a real wild animal." Hikari snickered.

"I was in the moment. I always get like that in a fight." Daisuke said.

"Suuuure you do." Hikari said as Daisuke walked out the door to the outside. When he did he came face to face with building roofes and a big tower, when he looked again he saw that everywhere was raining as well as everything being like a twilightish color with black particles floating around like in the Shibuyan Forest.

"Whoa." Daisuke whispered.

"Well we're finally out feels nice huh?" Hikari asked stretching her arms. "By the way does'nt the twilight look beautiful?"

"Twilight?" Daisuke asked turning to her.

"I'll explain later, anyway you figured out where we are yet?" Hikari asked putting her hands on her hips smirking.

"No. Look cant you just tell me?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

_"Man I just cant win with this girl." _Daisuke thought in his head sweatdropping as he turned around.

"Anyway there's someone I want you to meet." Hikari said putting her elbow on Daisuke's back.

"Who?" Daisuke asked looking at her.

"The person is in that tower over there." Hikari said pointing her right hand to the a tower that looked four roof tops away.

"Well ok then." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders as he walked forward when he came to a ledge he saw another spirit, deciding on what this one's story was he changed his eyes blue and used his senses to see another knight.

"There's even spirits up here? Interesting, y'know I bet this whole thing is new to you. While these guys can see those monsters and stuff, they dont know a thing about you, or for the fact they can see or here you." Hikari said.

"So in a weird way Im invisible." Daisuke stated.

"Correct." Hikari smiled.

As Daisuke focusing on the shaking knight he heard what he was saying.

"W-What are these stange birdy monsters? Why is all this happening. Oh our fair poor Tyrule Castle." The knight whimpered.

Daisuke immediatly shut off his senses making his eyes turn maroon as he looked back at Hikari who was smiling wickedly.

"We're in Tyrule Castle?!" He shouted.

"Well now you know where we are." She sang. "Though that was'nt the person I wanted you to meet."

"I cant believe we're in Tyrule Castle! I mean this is..!" Daisuke stopped when he just thought of something. "Wait a second, birdy monsters?"

"What?" Hikari asked confused.

"Well thats what that knight said something about a birdy.." Daisuke didn't finished as something flew out in front of him it looked like a weird small bat creature(DemiDevimon). "Monster." He finished crouching down getting ready to fight.

The creature swooped at Daisuke but he jumped to the right making it miss him, he then jumped to it and bit down on it as the creature exploded in black particles and red waves.

"Please tell me there are'nt gonna be more of these ugly things." Daisuke said but he heard flapping and looked up to see three more of those bat monsters.

"You had to ask." Hikari muttered. "Come lets get a move on!" She kicked Daisuke on both sides making him run to the right jumping off the ledge and on to another roof as he was running he looked back to see three of those bat creatures flying on top of him. He turned around skidding back and jumped at the one on the right making it fall down into the far ground, Daisuke then turned to the one comming behind him making him turned and bit down on it destroying it. Then the last one came down at him as Daisuke jumped back and jumped on it tearing it apart with his claws.

"Lets get moving." Daisuke said as he ran off over the roof when he came to the edge he jumped off on to another roof below him when he ran to the ledge he stopped and looked up to see the last roof leading to the castle but it was so high he could'nt reach the top. "Ok, now how am I gonna make it up there?"

"Looks like its time I help you with this one." Hikari said as she got off Daisuke's back and floated to the ledge when she turned around she glowed red with Daisuke doing the same.

"Uh what going on?" He asked looking at himself then Hikari.

"I'm using my power so you'll be able jumped where ever Im at long distance kinda like a homming beckon." She explained.

"Ok then." Daisuke crouched down and jumped at Hikari feeling a rush of energy surge through him when he reached her on the roof it disappeared. "Whoa cool."

"Why thank you." Hikari giggled and jumped on Daisuke's back, he walked across the roof til he came up to a cement window, he jumped inside landing on a spiral stairway as he went up leading to a large wooden double door.

When he pushed the door open and walked in he came across what looked like a royal bedroom when he looked forward to a large window that had a view ot the castle he saw someone in a black robe that covered their face. Daisuke glared at the figure as Hikari snickered behind her right hand, when the figure turned and looked at them Daisuke eased up feeling something good comming from it. Hikari looked at him the leaned back and rolled her eye in amussment as Daisuke walked foward.

"Hikari?!" The figure asked surprised with the voice indicating it to be female.

"Oh you remebered my name, what an honor for me." Hikari giggled.

"Ok.." Daisuke said turning to look at Hikari before he looked back at the black robed figure.

"So this is one which whom you were searching for?" The figure asked looking at Daisuke.

"Well he's not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll guess he'll do." Hikari said casually with her right hand on her hips waving her left hand.

The figure bended down looking at Daisuke as he looked at her she then looked further down to see the shackle on Daisuke's right paw. "You were imprisoned?" She asked then looked back at Daisuke. "I am sorry for that."

"Its ok I guess." Daisuke said reassuringly for some reason not being surprised the figure was able to understand him in his wolf form.

"Poor thing here has now idea whats going on or what has happend." Hikari said rubbing Daisuke's head. "Dont you think you should explain what you managed to do? You at least owe him that much.." Hikari said putting her hands on her hips and leaned back. "Twilight Princess." She giggled finishing as she leaned forward.

The figured looked down for a moment before she looked at the two. "Listen carefully, this was once the land where the gods power said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Tyrule. But this blessed kindgom has been transormed by the king who rules the twilight, it has been turned into the world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

**Flashback**

We appeared what looked like a throne room with multiple Knightmon standing infront of the entrance ready to fight, when suddenly black fog came rushing in the room and then out of the fog Keramon came running out of it. The Knightmon ran to them raising up their sword but the Keramon slammed them down, or whacked them aside easily overpowering them, some where even eaten on the spot.

We come to a throne where we see two Knightmon guarding someone behind and we could only see her mouth as she gritted her teeth on what was happening, when all the Knightmon were apprehended and captured it was dead silent. Until a lone figure walked in with two Keramon beside him on each, it was wearing a black long sleeved shirt covering both of its hands, purple pants that went to its knee's, with gray armored boots then went to its knee's also covering them. Its was also wearing what looked like Diaborormon's shoulder and chest armor, it was also wearing the mask except the mouth piece was closed making look like it was shut.

The figure kept walking until it stopped at the foot of the steps looking up past the Knightmon behind the person they were guarding.

"It is time for you to choose: Surrender of die." The figure said with a voice sounding male. "Yes, a question for all the land and people of Tyrule I might add." He said with a Keramon lifting up a Knightmon by the neck squeezing him. "Life? Or death?!"

The two Knightmon looked behind them at the figure behind them she only grunted before in her left hand she dropped the sword indicating their surrender, outside of the smoking castle as people looked at it everywhere around them started to turn the twilightish color as the people themselves turned into white blobs.

**Flashback Ends**

"Twilight covered Tyrule like a shroud, and without the light the people all became spirites. Within the twilight the people live on, unaware that they have passed on in spirit forms, all the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil." The figure said looking out the window her back facing Daisuke and Hikari. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess.." The figure said turning to the duo.

_"Princess?" _Daisuke asked in thought.

The figure moved her hands to reveal her face as Daisuke backed up shocked almost making Hikari fall but she managed to stay on as we looked at the figures face we see her being around age 16 having orange eyes and hair that went to her shoulders with two stripes on both side of her face, she was wearing a crown that went over her forehead. "Im am Sora." The now pirncess named 'Sora' said.

"You dont have to look so sad." Hikari said putting her hands behind her head. "We actually find it to be quite livable here. I mean is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"It is with a couple of dark monsters running about." Daisuke said making Hikari sidekick him on both side as he grunted.

"Hikari this is no time for frivolity. The Keramon beasts have been searching far and wide for you." Sora said as Hikari jumped off Daisuke floating above him with her right leg over her left back facing Sora. "Why is this?"

"Why indeed? You tell hee hee." Hikari giggled shrugging her shoulders and arms in a 'I dont know' matter.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." Sora said as Hikari flopped back down on Daisuke's back.

"Hey watch it will ya?" Daisuke asked facing Hikari.

"Oh stop whinning." Hikari said.

"You both must leave here, quickly." Sora said as the duo faced her then back each other before they both nodded their head and went out the door, as Daisuke ran down the stairway Hikari pulled his head back making him stop as Hikari moved her right finger indicating his should be quite making Daisuke crouch down. When they looked forward down to the rest of the stairway they heard a door being opened.

"Damn not that way. The guard's comming by, he sure likes being on time." Hikari whispered.

"So what now?" Daisuke asked.

"Let me think." Hikari said as she rose up looking around when she looked to the right she saw a hollow window in the corner. "Up there." She pointed glowing red as did Daisuke.

"Right." Daisuke said as he leaped at the window and walked through it before the guard could see them. As he walked Hikari floated off his back heading before him out the window looking around as she went forward with Daisuke stopping at the ridge of the window looking around the scenery. "Man all of this sure is freaky." He mussed before he jumped off landing on a roof as he walked to Hikari who was floating with her arms crossed and her back towards him.

"Well do you understand where we are now?" She asked facing Daisuke.

"Yeah I guess." Daisuke muttered.

"Well I guess a promise is a promise so I will let you go back to where you first stumbled into twilight."

"Thanks."

"But are you sure you should be going back?" Hikari smiled.

"Whaddya mean?" Daisuke asked raising and eyebrow.

"I mean are you sure your not forgetting anything important?" She grinned wickedy before she turned around and turned into Iori screaming, "Daisuke!" then turned around and turned into Miyako screaming with both hands on her face, "Help!"

"?!" Daisuke's face went in shock. "Iori, Miyako." He breathed before he glared at Hikari. "You saw the whole thing didn't you?!" He growled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The question is this: Do you want to save them?" Hikari asked giggling still looking like Miyako.

_"Im starting to think this imp likes teasing me at my expense." _Daisuke thought in his head as he nodded.

"Well, in that case little Hikari would be happy to help you." Hikari said as she turned around back in her normal form. "But. You'd have to be my servant, and like a servant you have to do excatly as I say."

_"Didn't we make this aggrement in the dungeon?" _Daisuke thought in his head with his eyes lided. _"Only this time Im her 'servant' as she said. But like I said I barely have any idea what going on around here and she seems to know. Until I get a fully grasp of the situation I have no choice but to agree." _As Daisuke was lost in thought Hikari just smiled more muggly at him.

"I can see your thinking so why dont you go back, take a little time, and give it some more thought." Hikari giggled putting her hands on her hips.

Daisuke was about to say something when suddely he froze and his head suddenly turn black as partical started flying from it with the rest of his body turning black and into partical as they went up in the air, Hikari just smiled until she went up in the air as well before she vanished.

_**...Odaiban Spring...**_

We come to the Odaiban Spring in the dawn time where the same portal as before only the swirls were blue this time as black particals came from it and landed in the water forming Daisuke still in this wolf form.

"Im back in the Odaiban Spring." Daisuke said looking around and then at himself. "And Im still a wolf." _"But man Hikari needs to give me a warning next time she does that, my stomach feels like it turning." _He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed said little imp was nowhere to be found. _"Where is Hikari anyway?"_

"Oh I forgot to mention." Daisuke heard her voice and looked on his back but didn't see her. "Though you mave have left the darkened realm, you have'nt transformed back into your regular self, and you wont anytime soon. Now why is that?" Daisuke kept looking for Hikari but still could'nt see her.

"How should I know, and where are you?" Daisuke asked but heard Hikari giggling.

"See ya later!" And with that Daisuke could'nt hear Hikari's voice anymore.

"Great now what do I do." Daisuke groaned clearing his head for a minute. "Well guess I can go save Iori and Miyako." And on that note Daisuke started running to the gate but when he was just out,

"So what's next?" Daisuke looked around hearing Hikari's voice again.

"Ok seriously where are you Hikari?" Daisuke said.

"Right here." Daisuke looked down on the ground, he then noticed his shadow waving until it went infront of him then rose in mid-air in his face then it formed into a shadow version of Hikari with her whole body being black except for her left eye being the same color.

"WAH!" Daisuke jumped in surprise falling on his back as he moved around getting up all the while Hikari was laughing at him.

"Did you really think I'd just disappeared?" She giggled covering her mouth.

"That was not funny!" Daisuke exclaimed with his face red in embarrassment with Hikari giggling louder until she stopped.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you. Dont think you can just run off and save your friends because you cant."

"How come?"

"Because, just beyond that bridge the land is covered in twilight. Last time a Keramon beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight."

"Yeah dont remind me."

"But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight. Like me." Hikari put her right hand on her hip and moved her left hand on her chest smirking.

_"Why is it that I keep finding her strangely cute?"_ Daisuke thought in his head tilting it to the left.

"So you really have no choice but to do as I say. Saving your friends and all that depends on your action." Hikari smirked.

"Ok then Hikari what do I need to do now?" Daisuke smiled at her.

"Right now I want a sword and shield that'll suit me."

"You got it."

Daisuke raised up his right paw over his forhead giving a salute as Hikari smiled and went under him into his shadow. Daisuke then turned left and walked through the passage way when it was dark enough to be night time he came up to his house, only he saw two Goblimon standing about.

"Im going to thoroughly enjoy this." Daisuke growled as he jumped on one of Goblimon's back and bite down on the neck killing him instantly as he exploded, gaining the other Goblimon's attention he ran up to Daisuke and whacked him in the gut with the club making Daisuke fall on the ground rolling. When he got up he charged at the Goblimon headbutting him in the chest making him fall on the ground, Daisuke jumped on him and slashed his right paw across his neck killing him making him turn black then exploded.

He then turned around to his house walking towards it but stopped as he heard a voice.

"Thank you for taking care of those Goblimon." Daisuke looked up his ladder to see squirrel standing there. "They have been making life here for everyone a living hell."

"No problem." Daisuke smiled as the squirrel ran off and jumped into the trees as Daisuke looked up his ladder. "Hey Hikari do you think you can give me a boost?"

"I guess but what do you need in this ragidy place?" Hikari asked comming out his shadow.

"A: This is home." Daisuke said looking at Hikari as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand and looked to the right embarrassed. "And B: I have a wooden shield inside."

"Ok then." Hikari glowed red as did Daisuke and floated to the top of the ladder when she was there Daisuke jumped at her and landed at the top as they stopped glowing and went to the door. As Daisuke pushed the door open with his head he looked around at his home as Hikari floating around taking a look herself. "So this is where you live? Kinda of a dump."

"Yeah well when you were born alone with nothing, you'd be grateful to have a dump." Daisuke said as he turned to the left near the desk and see his **wooden shield **he walked to it bite down on it and threw it on his back. "Ok I got us a shield." He said facing Hikari.

"Great now we need a sword." Hikari said landing infront of him. "Once we get that we're on our way." And with that she went into Daisuke's shadow as he went out the door jumped down and ran to the village, as he went in he saw the place looking desserted.

"Whoa ghost town." Daisuke muttered.

"So do you have it?" Daisuke heard a voice looked to the left to see Gutso and Rusl talking both had bandages on their arms and chest, not wanting to be mistaken for a beast or an enemy Daisuke hid behind the house near the river and listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah the sword is in my house, once there we can take care of the monsters and go look for the children." Rusl said.

"I just hope their all safe." Gutso said as he and Rusl went to Gutso's house.

"So there's a sword in Rusl's house, Hikari I think we found our sword." Daisuke whispered.

"Well then go get it wolfie." Hikari said in his shadow.

Daisuke quickly and swiftly ran to Rusl's house where he saw a regular **sword** in a shealth on the porch he bended over and picked it up with his mouth and quickly made his way out the village, when he was infront of him home he snuck it under the shield on his back Hikari then came out of his shadow and looked at him.

"Alright then, now that we got a sword and sheild lets head back to the twilight, shall we?" She asked as Daisuke nodded his head.

"Lets move." He said as Hikari went back in his shadow and he left as he was running through Odaiban Forest he past the springs.

**"Wait..."**

Daisuke stopped as he heard a voice he knew it was'nt from Hikari as the voice came from the spring as he looked at it.

**"Come... into my spring..."**

Daisuke slowly walked to the spring wondering who was talking as he didn't see anyone.

**"You have... been transformed... by the power.. of shadow... Come to me..."**

As Daisuke kept walking it sounded like the voice was comming within the springs but before he could think about it any futher black rock-like pillars with red links surrounded him forming a circle.

"What the?!" Daisuke shouted getting on guard.

**"Beware... a dark being... it is approaching.."**

Above him the portal appeared but with red swirls as a Keramon fell out of it landed infront of Daisuke and roared.

"Um Hikari any advice on how to take care of this thing?" Daisuke asked.

"Aim for the neck thats their weak point." Hikari told him.

"Got it." Daisuke leaped at Keramon and bite down on the neck making it roar in pain putting his paws on its shoulders Daisuke continued to bite down on it three more times before Keramon shook Daisuke off him. Keramon went at Daisuke and swung its left fist downward to hit him, but Daisuke dodged to the left and jump biting down at its neck again as it roars and fell down on the ground, Keramon suddenly exploded into black particles and went up in the portal making the swirls blue.

The spring started glowing a yellow color getting Daisuke's attention a orb suddenly came out of it and morphed into a tiger(Baihumon) with the orb in the chest.

**"Oh brave youth. I am one of the four light spirits that protect Tyrule for ths gods. I am Odaiba" **The tiger said with a voice sounding like a woman's.** "That beast you just vanquished was trying to steal my light."**

"Light?" Daisuke asked confused.

**"Yes the light that makes me me. But sadly I cannot say for the others as they have had their lights stolen by the king of twilight, trapping all of Tryrule into a twilight prison. There is only but one who can save them."** Odaiba said.

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

**"You."** Odaiba said.

"Me?" Daisuke's eyes went wide in shock.

**"You do not know what you are do you?"**

"Um no, what am I suppose to be?"

**"I cannot tell you. But if you save the light spirit in the Shibuyan Forest you will know. For those who touched by twilight turned into spirits yet you turned into a wolf, once you save the spirit you will know why."**

And with that Odaiba glowed and faded away as the springs stopped glowing and returned to normal.

_"Ok I am offically confused by all this bullshit. Hopefully I get a straight answer when I save this light spirit." _Daisuke thought as he left the spring crossed over the bridge and came up to the twilight door like when he first saw it as Hikari came out of the shadow.

"So here we are. Once we entered through you'll be back in the twilight, you ready." Hikari asked turning to him.

"Yes." Daisuke said as Hikari floated to the door and vanished Daisuke wondered what he was suppose to be doing until a maroon arm and hand with orange yellowish fingertips came out and grabbed Daisuke. "WHOA!" He exclaimed as he was pulled into the twilight once more.


	4. A Hero's thorn in the butt

**This I had help from one of my best buds LiquidPhazon he gave me ideas for the insects, and the bosses, but with everything else he was able to inspire me. So I hope you enjoy yourselves.**

Chapter 4 A Hero's thorn in the butt

We find ourselves back in the twilight forest as Daisuke was walking with Hikari back to normal on his back with the wooden shield on her face holding the sword in her right hand.

"Can you give me a warning next time you decide to just pull me in like that?" Daisuke asked Hikari as he was refering to Hikari pulling him in the twilight using her hair that formed the hand looking back at her.

"I guess." Hikari said shrugging her shoulder. "So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She asked swinging the sword around making Daisuke duck his head.

"Hey watch where your swinging that thing!" He exclaimed.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" She stopped swinging the sword.

"Yes I do, I was able to bite and kill the others. And besides dont be picky about the aquipment." Daisuke said in annoyance. "Hey!" He shouted as Hikari threw the shield on his head.

"Well I wont use these but I'll hold on to them for you." Hikari raised up her left hand and snapped her fingers making them turn black as they disappeared. "All right, a promise is a promise. I trust you enough to help." She then leaned down to whisper in Daisuke's right ear. "In exchange for my help though I need you to gather some things for me."

"You seem to be making deals with me left and right." Daisuke said looked at her.

"Look, I cant tell you all the details now but it'll be easy, trust me."

"I do actually." Daisuke said.

"But hey do you hear that noise?" She asked as Daisuke listened and hear something soundling like small wailing. "Its the cry of the spirit that had its light stolen."

"But where is it?" Daisuke wonder looking ahead.

"Better get going dont you think?" Hikari asked turning around and laying on Daisuke's back crossing her legs looking at her fingers. "Dont blame me for your worlds fate if you dont hurry and save the spirit's light" She picked on him humming as he groaned.

"Right gotta get to it." Daisuke dashed forward running in the forest when it was in the middle he was surrounded again by the same pillars in the Odaiban Spring as a portal opened above him and three Keramon came out surrounding him.

"Damn we're pinned in again!" Daisuke growled getting ready.

"Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with?" Hikari bragged. "No need to take these little pests on one at a time right? You can take them all at once!"

"You bet I can!" Daisuke smirked getting ready.

"So.. you can handle this on your own. Good luck! Bye!" Hikari smiled as she jumped off Daisuke's back and flew away.

"What?! Hikari!" Daisuke shouted at her but she was already gone. "Fine then come on!" Daisuke shouted going after the one on his left and bitting down on its neck four times till he jumped off got creative spinned and slashed his tail across the neck as the Keramon fell down dead. He then turned to the other and swiped his right paw across the throat killing it too as he landed. "How do ya like that?" Daisuke smirked.

"ROOOARR!" The last Keramon shouted making the wolf bend over as his ears were in pain when he raised up his head and looked behind him he saw the two suppose dead Keramon rise up.

"Ok this is not good." Daisuke said backing up as the three Keramon walked to him.

"Whats the hold up?" He looked up to see Hikari floating above him.

"Hey incase you have'nt noticed two of those Keramon beast I killed came back to life!" Daisuke shouted.

"Duh! If you leave the last one alive its just going to use that shriek to the bring the others back." Hikari said floating infront of him.

"You act as though I knew that!" Daisuke shouted moving comically in the air but able to calm down as he landed huffing.

"Ok ok here I'll help." Hikari said getting on his back. "Use my power to immobolize them then strike." She instructed.

"Alright then." Daisuke said as he glowed red then flipped landed in the middle of all Keramon he then stomped his right paw down and made a red energy circle on the ground as it touched the Keramon as they were paralized in red static. Daisuke lunged at them striking each one in the neck before he skidded infront of them looking as they all fell down dead, they then turned into black particles and went into the air forming the portal turning the swirls from red to blue, Daisuke breathed as the energy disappeared from his body.

"That takes care of that." He then turned his head and glared at Hikari. "And what the hell was the big idea leaving me?" He thumped her off his back making her fall forward flipping and landing on her butt.

"Hey I was just kidding around, take it easy!" Hikari said turning her head facing him as she rubbed her butt with both hands.

"Well dont do it again." Daisuke said turning his head as he was looking at her rubbing her butt, he then bended down to let her on. "Sorry for bumping you off." He muttered.

"Eh, dont worry about it." Hikari said waving her right hand as she got back on Daisuke's back.

He then got up turned around and began walking til he stopped infront of the spring and heard a voice with also seeing a orb of light.

**"Please... help me... maroon eyed beast..."**

"I take it Odaiba told you I was comming through some kind of telepathic link?" Daisuke asks.

**"Yes she did... we light spirits... are connected... be careful. These woods... have changed due to the... power of twilight... please retrieve my lights and store them in this vessel."**

A light orb came infront of Daisuke when it faded he and Hikari saw a small vine with 5 small clear orbs on both sides as Hikari grabbed it with her right hand.

**"This vessel of tears... will store the... lights you find. With the last... of my power... let me show you... the location of the dark insects... that have them."**

In their minds Daisuke and Hikari were shown were the ten insects were.

**"Be warned... they are as invisible as... humans turned into... spirites."**

"Meaning?" Daisuke said.

"Meaning you'll have to use your senses to see them. Like you did with the Knightmon in Tyrule Castle." Hikari told him.

"Right." Daisuke nodded his head understanding. He then walked to the left in the pathway where he saw two sparkling lights going across the ground. "I think those are two of them now."

"Use your senses." Hikari said as Daisuke crouched down and his eyes turned blue when we looked back at the sparkling lights who took forms of tiny spiders(KoDokugumon).

"Your mine!" Daisuke pounced stomping on them both as they spursted in into teary white energy as they went into the vessel of tears filling two orbs at the bottom.

"Two down eight more to go." Hikari said. Daisuke walked towards the cave when he realized something.

"Hey Hikari do you think you could give me some light?"

"I guess."

Hikari formed a red ball of energy and lit up the cave to they could see as they walked on they encountered two more KoDokugumon but quickly took care of them and obtained two more lights, when they reached the end of the cave they were in the other part of the forest.

As Daisuke walked through the fog and into gates seeing three Keramon near the cliff like opening, suddenly he and Hikari were surrounded by pillars again as the Keramon noticed them and ran to them.

Daisuke growled and charged at the one on the right as the Keramon punched him with its right fist but Daisuke cluthed his mouth on it making him move along with it, Daisuke then put his front paws on the arm and pushed himself to the neck as he sliced it. When it fell the other one snuck behind Daisuke grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall making Hikari fall off.

"Hey let him go!" Hikari stood up made her brown combine with the red making it maroon and she formed it into the same hand that pulled Daisuke into the twilight and punched the Keramon on the right side of its face making it let go of Daisuke as it fell on the ground.

"Thanks, I owe ya." Daisuke said getting up looking at her.

"I know." Hikari said closing her eye and waving her left hand, she failed to notice the other Keramon rushing at her but Daisuke did.

"Oh no you dont!" Daisuke got infront of Hikari and tackled it to the ground on the chest as he jumped back to Hikari. "Consider that me owing you. And do try to pay attention next time." He taunted as Hikari got on his back as he finished off the Keramon.

"Oh ha ha ha." Hikari said sarcastically as the blue portal formed above them, Daisuke then used his senses and saw three KoDokugumon in the ground he digged in his spot and all three popped out but Hikari quickly destroyed them by sending out a red slash swifting her right hand, as the light went into the vessel.

"Just three more." Daisuke said walking towards the wooden temple up the logs way when they were close he saw the same girl monky that Makato chase in spirit form standing on a wooden pole as she was surrounded by the last three KoDokugumon.

"Oh please.. please go away." She whimpered in fright.

"Monkey girl's in a bunch." Hikari muttered.

"Lets help her out." Daisuke jumped at one clawing it Hikari sended a red energy wave at the other then Daisuke slashed his tail at the last one as they all exploded into light, they both turned to the monkey as she stopped shaking.

"Did someone help me?" She asked looking around. "Thank you whoever you are." Daisuke smiled at the appreciation while Hikari rolled her eye smirking. "Which is more than I can say for the boss. Ever since he went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere, those village kids managed to get by for some reason. Whe whole forest is acting weird now, just what is going on?" Throughout the whole time she was rambling Daisuke and Hikari were listening but each had different reason's, for Daisuke he was worried about the others for it seemed they were somewhere else but the question is where, as for Hikari she was interested in the monkey's boss for she was wondering if what she was looking for was linked to the monkey boss acting funny as she heard.

They were both brought out of their thoughts as the last lights went into the vessel making it glow bright as it engulfed Daisuke and Hikari making them disappear, the scene then showed the spring as the vessel went into it making the twilight disappear and the forest to return to normal. Hikari in her shadow form started skipping along the water til she stopped and floated legs crossed with her hands on her knee facing the spring.

"Aww it was so nice here in the twilight. What's so great about the world of light anyway?" She then leaned back with her hands behind her head and laughed, she turned her head to Daisuke "Anyway see ya later." She then vanished, after that a light orb came out of the spring floting in the air as it morphed into a two-headed turtle(Ebonwumon) with the orb on top of the tree on its back.

**"My name is Shibuya." **The turtle said in a male voice. **"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Tyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest."**

**"Oh brave youth. In the land covered in twilight where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a maroon to blue-eyed beast, a wolf. That was a sign."**

"A sign?" Daisuke asked.

**"Yes, a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you, and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form."**

"Awakened form?" Daisuke asked as he looked at himself seeing he was human again but was wearing different kind of clothes shocking him, he was wearing Ike's outfit in Super Smash Bros Brawl except for without the cape with the sword and shield on his back. (I was'nt sure if I could give the description right so I just put this hope everyone will be ok with that.)

**"The blue tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is yours, this is the true power that slept within you." **Shibuya said as Daisuke kept looking at hisself all over.

"Within me?" Daisuke looked at his hands in awe as he felt the power Shibuya was talking about, he then raised up his head looking at the glowing two-headed turtle.

**"Your name is Daisuke. You are hero chosen by the gods."**

Daisuke looked at Shibuya for awhile til he got a hard look on his face as he stood tall as if understanding something.

**"Brave Daisuke. A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods, its a forbidden power long long ago. I and the other spirits of light locked it away, because of its nature it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."**

**"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no other choice, you must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."**

And with that Shibuya vanished in millon of light balls going into the springs leaving Daisuke alone to think as he looked at his right hand.

_"So Im this ancient hero who has to save my world from this dark evil. I guess now I finally understand." _Daisuke thought as he clutched his hand into a fist, it was then Hikari came out of his shadow looking at him.

"Well well your the chosen hero and all that huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that wolf beast." Hikari said smiled until she made a fake pout. "What a shame, I mean maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them. Totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity."

"I dont think that's an option for me Hikari." Daisuke said as he looked up at her.

"What do you want to do now? Do you wan to head to that temple?"

"Yeah I think thats where I need to head."

"Well, is'nt that convenient, I was about to head there myself."

"Why's that?"

"Hey look you wanna help your friends right?. The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple waiting for you to rescue them."

_"Somehow I doubt that. But no harm in checking it out if they're in there, either way for now both me and Hikari want to got to that temple. Though I think she trying to get something from it but I'll worry about that later." _Daisuke asked deep in thought til he looked back at Hikari. "I guess, well then lets go."

"Good luck, Mr. Important Hero!" Hikari giggled and went back in Daisuke's shadow as he smirked at the title she just gave him.

"Whatever Hikari." Daisuke then ran to through the pathway into the cave through the woods and stopped as he neared the temple as he looked at it. "So here I am, only this time Im going in." When he was about to walk up the loggy pathway he noticed a strange gold wolf infront of him about the same size as Sonia(Gaogamon).

"Whoa!" Daisuke exclaimed jumped back and getting out the sword in his right hand and the shield in his left hand ready to fight the Gaogomon as it crouched down growling. "Alright you wanna rumble, lets rumble!" Daisuke rushed at it raising the sword but Gaogamon moved so fast Daisuke could'nt fully see it in time as it jumped at Daisuke aiming for his head, when it did both it and Daisuke were engulfed in a gold light blinding everything.

_**...Somwhere else...**_

We see Daisuke laying on his stomach on the ground in some sort of foggy location where there was nothing in sight.

"Ugh.." Daisuke groaned getting up. "What was that?" He then looked around checking his surroundings. "And where am I?" He failed to notice Gaogomon sitting behind him when he turned around in Gaogomon's place was somebody wearing VictoryGreymon armor with a black spandex suit under it with gold boots under the shin gaurds with the sword and shield on its back. "Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

The person said nothing but took out the sword and shield of its back putting them in its right and left hands.

"Ok so you want to fight, well then ok." Daisuke got ready and jumped at person swinging down his sword but the person blocked it with the shield and slashed his sword across Daisuke's chest making him fall on the ground skidding back groaning in pain.

"A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." The person said with a voice sounding male as Daisuke got up. "You may be destined to become the hero of legend, but your current power would disgrace the proud blue of the hero's tunic you wear."

"What do you know? Who are you anyway?" Daisuke glared at the guy not liking him call him weak as he it sounded.

The person in armor put the sword and shield back on his back moved his hands and grabbed the helmet taking it off revealing a tan guy's face about 16 years old having wild brown hair and eyes. "My name is Taichi(Tai). And you must use your courage to seek power, and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero Tryule needs in this darkest hour. If you do find courage and you with to save all from the horrors they now face, then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold."

"But Taichi who exactly are you?" Daisuke said calming down feeling he only means well.

"I'm a descendent of a brave honorable knight, his teachings and skills have been passed on to generation after generation to the next one, which is me. And I have come to teach them to you just as the gods have asked of me."

"Whoa the gods told you to teach me your ancient moves?"

"Well that and someone told me you need my help, or for that matter all the help you can get."

That comment made Daisuke drop anime-style.

"Anyway let the lesson begin." Taichi said putting the VictoryGreymon helmet back on showing his brown eyes through the holes as Daisuke got back up when Taichi pulled out his sword and shield. "First Hidden Move: The Ending Blow. Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The Ending Blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. Like so."

Taichi lunged at Daisuke and swung his sword with Daisuke blocking it but Taichi quickly swept the sword under Daisuke's feet making him fall on the ground on his back, Taichu jumped up in the air put the sword in both hands with the shield still on his left and striked downward with the blade between Daisuke's chest and his left armpit missing him.

_"WHOA! Now I see why it's called the Ending Blow, I was completely stunned for a moment and the force of that strike could've finished me off! This guy is both skilled AND powerful!"_ Daisuke exclaimed in his mind as Taichi got off with him with Daisuke rising to his feet.

"When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground stunned, without delay leap high in the air and deliver a final strike to end their life." Taichi explained. "Now try it one me."

"Alright." Daisuke nodded his head as he and Taichi moved their swords and touched them together signifying them getting ready.

Daisuke ran up to Taichi and slashed downward but Taichi blocked with his shield, Taichi then swiped for Daiske but he jumped back Taichi then ran up to Daisuke swinging his sword to the right sideways but Daisuke managed to roll out the way, when Taichi turned around Daisuke didn't waist anytime and ran up to him swinging his sword downward to the right on his chest then swung it across his gut to the left and brung it upward across the chest making Taichi fall on his back. Daisuke then jumped up put both hands on the sword the same way Taichi did and struck him between his chest and his right armpit, he then backflipped getting off Taichi as he rose from the ground.

"I-I did it." Daisuke said stunned then a small smiled appeared on his face.

"Very good Daisuke you did well. The first hidden move the Ending Blow has been passed on." Taichi said putting the weapons on his back.

Daisuke nodded his head jumped up and did the move then backflipped and put the shield on his back, he then fwipped his sword around and sheathed it back into the shealth smiling. "Thank you Taichi."

"Don't not mention it, but its not over yet there are six other moves for me to teach you. Those are only for the one who carries the blood of the hero, the one whose spirits is that of the wolf beast. Grow powerful, test your courage and when you find that you need another move to overcome the threats that you face search for the statues that howl with the sound of wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to summon me again." Taichi said.

"I will." Daisuke nodded his head.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage, remember those words. Farewell." Taichi finished as the scene faded away in a gold light.

…_**Back in the Shibuyan Forest in front of the Temple…**_

"Ugh.." Daisuke groaned as he got up when he regained his sighting back he saw he was back in the Shibuyan forest in front of the temple. "Whoa Im back."

"Ok what the hell happend to you?" Hikari asked comming out of Daisuke's shadow.

"Whaddya mean?" Daisuke asked looking at her.

"I mean when that gold Gaogomon jumped at you he disappeared and you fell down."

_"So that means Hikari didn't come with me to that strange world. In a way my mind was transfered there."_ Daisuke thought in his head, his body started to glow gold and right before his mind everything came back in his head on what happend in that world as well as feeling all he did and feeling stronger. _"I guess my body gets stronger everytime I meet Taichi." _The glow then died down.

"What the hell was that?" Hikari asked witnessing Daisuke's body glowing.

"Um I'll explain later, right now lets go." Daisuke walked towards the temple with Hikari floating by his left, as he came to the door he pushed it the the left sliding it open as he walked through with the dorr sliding back the way ot was. Daisuke grabbed the lanturn behind him and turned it on putting it on his right hip as he walked through, when he came near an opening he and Hikari saw the same monkey when Daisuke was a wolf in a wooden cage being guarded by the same purple creatures Daisuke encountered saving Makato and Shiushon in front of a vine covered wall leading to another door.

"Well looks like I get to fight these Puglies again." Daisuke said taking out his sword with his right hand.

"Puglies?" Hikari looked at him confused.

"Yeah short for purple uglies." Daisuke said.

"Ah." Hikari said understanding.

Daisuke charged at the Puglies with the right one swinging its club and Daisuke but he brung out his sheild blocking it and thrusted his sword through its chest as it exploded, then the other swung their club but Daisuke block it with his sword then they both striked each other after strike with their weapons. When the Puglie missed Daisuke swung his sword to the right slash it across the chest making him fall down, see his chance Daisuke jumped up and did the Ending Blow killing the Puglie as he blackend then explodes as Daisuke backflipped away.

_"I said it once I'll say it again; Thank you Taichi."_ Daisuke thought in his head, he then walked to the wooden cage striked it and freed the girl monkey as she jumped up and down and climbed up the viney wall, when she reach to the top she waved gesturing Daisuke to follow her when Daisuke put his sword and shield back.

"It seems like she wants you to follow her." Hikari said.

"Yeah, but for what?" Daisuke wondered.

"Well your not gonna find out just standing here now are you?" Hikari asked going back in his shadow. Daisuke then made his way up the vines to the top when he reached it he pushed the door to the side opening it. When he did and it closed he saw a dirt pathway going + as he walked forward to the front heading to the door in front of it with the monkey by his side.

As they walked through the door Daisuke and the monkey came across a riggidy bridge built to go on a cliff which had the same door leading to somewhere else.

"I guess she was leading me here." Daisuke mussed as the girl monkey walked over the bridge but then stopped and whimpered. "What's got her all worked up?" He looked up and saw on the other side of the bridge was a monkey about his size wearing a weird mask(Sepikmon) and in his right hand looked like a feathered boomerang. Sepikmon raised his arm up and threw it over the bridge as a tornado formed with it, the monkey shouted in fear and ran towards Daisuke as the boomerang destroyed the bridge leaving only a vine across, as the boomerang came back to Sepikmon who caught it in his right hand he turned around and spank his bottom at Daisuke then went through the door.

"Did that Sepikmon just destroy the bridge and smack his ass at us?" Hikari growled comming out of Daisuke's shadow who's face was red in anger.

"Yes he did." Daisuke muttered.

"So now what?" Hikari asked.

Just then the girl monkey got their attention jumping up and down and going through the door.

"I guess keep following the monkey, she does know this place alot better than we do."

"Fine but she better help us find a way across." Hikari whinned going back in Daisuke's shadow as he went through the door, when he was on the other side he saw the monkey on the left door waving for him to follow which he did.

As they went through the door Daisuke saw wooden stairs that went upwards and a pathway going left and right as he walked up it with the monket in front of him as she pointed both ways when Daisuke reached the top.

"There's something in these doors you want me to get?" He asked with the monkey nodding her head as Hikari came out of his shadow again.

"I dont know about this Daisuke. This seems all too fishy to me" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah saids the imp-like girl with powers." He said making Hikari grunt.

The group walked to the left door as Daisuke opened it and came across a room full of grass with a big flower bud the size of a boulder in the middle and behind it was another monkey in a wooden cage waving like it wanted help.

"You want me to save your friend?" Daisuke asked looking at the girl monkey who nodded her head.

"I dont see that as a problem considering there's nothing guarding him." Hikari said as Daisuke walked forward.

But he stopped once the girl monkey started screaming and jumping up and down as he looked back at her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Um Daisuke."

Daisuke turned to look at Hikari who was pointing at the bud which was moving til suddenly a large seed popped out connected to a thorny vine as it looked at Daisuke nothing happend for a moment until the seed opened and revealed razor sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue as it roared at Daisuke.

"I think I know why the monkey had a problem getting her friend."

"Yeah you and me both."

Daisuke pulled his sword and sheild as the plant came to bit him but Daisuke and Hikari jumped or floated to the left dodging it.

"Time to cut this Toolant down." Daisuke said.

"Toolant?" Hikari asked.

"Toothy Plant."

"You gonna name every monster we come across?"

"Maybe."

As the Toolant came at Daisuke he raised his sheild up blocking the bite he then jumped up and swung his sword cutting the mouth off as the Toolant exploded when Daisuke landed putting the shield back on his back. He made his way to the wooden cage sliced it and freed the monkey as he clung to Daisuke's legs.

"Okay okay your welcome." Daisuke chuckled patting the monkey on the head as he let go.

"Well he's certainly grateful." Hikari said as the three walked to the other door with the girl monkey opening it, the group walked to the other door as Daisuke opened it walking in the room similar to the one he just came out of except there were two buds this time.

"You guys stand back." Daisuke said as he walked in between the buds as Toolants came out of them, they looked at Daisuke who was taunting them by waving his arms around. "Come on suckers come and get me if you can!" He smacked his butt at both of them making them angry as they charged at Daisuke who smirked and moved out the way as both Toolants chomped the other off making them both explode.

"Nice work Daisuke, I almost thought you were crazy and gonna get yourself killed." Hikari smirked crossing her arms.

"Yeah right come on." Daisuke smiled as he went to to cage and sliced it up freeing the monkey who jumped for joy as he joined the others, Daisuke looked behind the broken cage and saw a jar full of yellow stuff which he recognized was **lanturn oil** he picked it up and putted it behind him. "That should come in handy one day." Daisuke walked back to Hikari and the monkey as they went through the door down the stairs and left.

They came back to the dirt pathway as the girl monkey went to the other door as the other monkey went to one that had the destroyed bridge.

"Something tells me if we keep following that monkey we'll find some way to get to the other side of that broken bridge." Hikari said.

"Yeah I have the same theroy." Daisuke said.

They both turned to each other and nodded their heads as they made their way to the other door with the girl monkey opening it when they came across the other side they saw a large lake with a lake brigde going Y leading to two door on both sides, the monkey went to the right door as the duo followed her they came across being on top of a hill and looked down to see another monkey in a wooden cage on top of a wooden totem pole being guarded by two Puglies and a mimi Toolant between them.

"You two stay here." Daisuke said pulling out his sword and shield.

"Careful Daisuke." Hikari warned as Daisuke nodded his head and skidded down the hill getting all three monsters attention he jumped and cut off the head of the Toolant then backslashed and cutted the Puglie's head, Daisuke quickly brought up his shield blocking the other Puglie's hit Daisuke then thrusted his sword in the monsters chest making it explode and he put his weapon on his back.

He then looked up the pole at the monkey. "Now then to get you down." Daisuke rammed into the pole making it shake as the cage fell and land on the ground beaking it and freeing the monkey, as the monket reunited Daisuke made his way up the hill and out the door with the group following him.

He made his way to the other door and saw three Puglies standing in front of a wooden prison in a small cave guarding another monkey, Daisuke quickly ran to the left and cut the Puglie in half he backslashed the other two Puglies in the chest making them fall on their backs. Daisuke then jumped up and did the Ending Blow on the right one then backflipped and did it to the other one he backflipped off him and seethed his sword back as they exploded.

Daisuke then walked to the prison and cut the bars open freeing the monkey as he went out Daisuke noticed skeleton looking key on the ground as he bended over and picked it up looking at it. "Wonder what this thing's for." He mussed he then pocketed the key and followed the monkey's out till they came across the broken bridge.

"Ok so we helped the monkey save her friends, now what?" Hikari asked crossing her arms.

"Ya got me." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

The girl monkey then got on the vine while two of her monkey friends got too as the other climbed to the other side, all three monkey's then hung upside down with their feet clutching the vine as the girl monkey waved for Daisuke to come on.

"Wait are you suggesting I swing across?" Daisuke gawked with the girl monkey nodding her head. "You gotta be crazy if you think Im gonna do that!" He shouted.

"Well you dont see any other way to get across do you?" Hikari asked.

"Cant you just use your powers to get me across like when Im a wolf?" Daisuke asked looked at her.

"Unfortunatly I cant otherwise I would done it from the begining."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean my power are limited since Im in the world of light, I can manage if your in wolf form but with your human form it would put too much on me."

"Damn so I dont any other choice."

"Fraid not."

Daisuke sighed as Hikari went in his shadow, he then ran forward and jumped off as the girl monkey grabbed his hands as she swung him to the other one as he swung Daisuke to the last one and swung him to the ledge with Daisuke rolling and land on his left knee.

"That was... kinda fun." Daisuke said rising up as the other monkeys joined him.

"Yeah well dont make a habit of it. Now get going." Hikari said in his shadow.

Daisuke made his way through the door with the monkey's following him when he looked forward he saw a grassy field with six wooden totem poles surrounding one in the middle on top of the middle pole was Sepikmon as he raised the boomerang and pointed at Daisuke making him tense up.

"You monkey's stay back while I take care of this guy." Daisuke walked but the girl monkey pulled his right arm with both of her hands stopping him. "What is it?" The monkey pointed to Sepikmon with her right finger shook her head then pointed to her own headed waving her finger in a loopy manner, Daisuke didn't know what she was trying to tell him until he remembered something.

**Flashback**

"Which is more than I can say for the boss. Ever since he went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere, those village kids managed to get by for some reason. Whe whole forest is acting weird now, just what is going on?"

**Flashback Ends**

"So that was what she was talking about, this Sepikmon is their boss and something made him turned crazy." Daisuke whispered in relization remembering what she was rambbling about when he and Hikari saved her.

"And I bet you anything he was the one who imprisoned her and the other monkey's." Hikari said.

"So it seems something made him evil, meaning the only to find out is to beat him." Daisuke took out his sword and sheild and looked at the girl monkey. "Dont worry I'll save him." He assured as the monkey's backed up while Daisuke walked up to Sepikmon who chuckled evily raised the boomerang and threw it at Daisuke who dodged out the way rolling to the left, as the boomerang flew and made a tornado it came a Daisuke caught him and threw him to the wall slamming him slidding to the ground grunting in pain.

"Ok so this Sepikmon wont be easy to beat." He grunted getting up.

Sepikmon caught the boomerang and threw it again Daisuke rolled out the way ran to Sepikmon and rammed into the pole making him fall off on his stomach, Daisuke raised his sword and triple slashed Sepikmon's butt making him jump up and down wailing in pain. Daisuke could'nt help but snicker at the scene in front of him but quickly regretted it when he saw Sepikmon glare at him with the boomerang in his hand swirling wind wildly stanind on another pole.

"Im fucked." He said with Sepikmon throwing the boomerang catching Daisuke in a tornado spinning around helplessly. "Hikari do you think can strike Sepikmon and make him lose his focus on the boomerang?"

"Were'nt you listening to what I was saying earlier? My power are limited in the world of light." Hikari grunted from his back.

"Just enough so he loses concentration."

"Ok I'll try."

Hikari raised up both her hands glowing red and waved them forward sending a red slash at Sepikmon's feet making him wobble a bit as the tornado weakend letting Daisuke fall on his feet. He then raised up his left arm and threw the shield as it hit the pole making Sepikmon fall down again as Daisuke rushed to him and triple slashed his butt again, getting tired of it Sepikmon got up turned around and kicked Daisuke in the gut making him fall down dropping the sword.

Sepikmon jumped up to punch him with both hands but Daisuke rolled out the way got up and tackled Sepikmon and the two got in a furios battle matching each other blow for blow til the boomerang suddenly came back in Sepikmon's right hand. He raised up the boomerang as it swirled with wind ready to use, but Daisuke rolled uder him grabbing his sword and shield and turned to face Sepikmon. He kicked the boomerang out his hand with his left foot, smacked him across the face with the shield making Sepikmon turn around, then finally raised his sword and slashed him on his back and butt as Sepikmon shouted in pain then collasped on the ground.

Daisuke put his sword and shield on his back while looking at Sepikmon as he looked he noticed something purple and bumpy on the back on his head it then jumped off revealing a creepy crawling creature(Parisimon) then it suddenly turned black and exploded.

"So that Parisimon thing was controling Sepikmon?" Daisuke asked tilting his head to the left.

"Yeah, but I feel that it came from somewhere else." Hikari said floating down to his right.

Sepikmon suddenly rose up holding his head with his right hand groaning he then turned around and looked at Daisuke, he suddenly jumped up and ran to Daisuke and hugged him swinging him around. He then putted him down and looked at the door seeing the other monkey's as they jumped up and down happy to see their boss back to normal as they all ran up to each other and hugged one another leaving to the door past the poles as Daisuke and Hikri were left alone.

"Well that was a happy reunion." Daisuke smiled.

"I guess." Hikari rolled her eye with her hands behind her head.

Suddenly the boomerang started spinning making a harmless yet peaceful mini tornado as it came to Daisuke in the tornado appeared a astral form of a winged feathered women in armor(Zephyrmon).

"You who has freed me I thank you. I am the fairy that resides in the boomerang, my powers were used to help and mantain the forest. Now you may use me as a show of gratitude for I will help you in anyway I can." Zephyrmon said.

"What do you think?" Daisuke asked Hikari.

"I say go for it, the boomerang could be helpfull in the long run." Hikari shrugged.

"Ok then its a deal." Daisuke smiled at Zephyrmon who nodded her head.

"Then let the Zephyr Gale Boomerang be bestowed to you." She disappeared in the tornado and came to Daisuke who caught the **Zephyr Gale Boomerang** in his left hand as the wind vanished from it.

"Well looks like I got a new weapon." Daisuke smiled putting it away.

"Yeah now to see what's behind that door." Hikari pointed as Daisuke nodded his head.

"Right." Daisuke went through the poles to the door and opened it as he and Hikari came through the other side he came to a darkend room cave as he was standing on a cliff, Daisuke looked to the other side and saw another cliff. "Ok so how do we get over there?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"I have no idea." Hikari said crossing her arms.

As the two of them were stuck trying to figure out a way, they heard a noise making them look up to the ceiling where they saw a whole between the two cliffs and in that hole was one of the monkey's as he waved to them. He then hanged from the hole with his feet as another one came down only to get hold by his feet from the last monkey as the other two came down and did the same, then lastly the girl monkey came down and was grasped by her feet as they made a monkey rope with the girl monkey waving for Daisuke as they started swinging back and fourth.

"Looks like we found our way across." Hikari smiled.

"I guess so." Daisuke grinned, he then ran and jumped grabbing on the girl monkey's hands as she swung his across to the other side and letted him go making Daisuke soar. "YAHOO!" He shouted landing and skidding on the ground. "Now that was awesome!" Daisuke laughed he then turned around and waved at the monkey's as they waved back and went up the hole.

"Well Im glad you had your fun now will you get a move on! Your lucky I cant hit you in my shadow form otherwise I'd slap you!" Hikari said putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright alright, geez the last thing I need is you bitching at me." Daisuke huffed walking down the cliff til he stopped infront of a big door the size of a house with crossed chains over it and a lock in the middle. "We may have a problem Hikari."

"What? Cant you cut the chain's off?" Hikari asked with Daisuke walking up to the door inspecting the chains.

"Not likely these chains are reinforced steel, my sword wont be able to cut through them." He said letting go of them.

"So now what do we do hero?" Hikari huffed putting her left hand on her hip.

Daisuke put his left finger under his chin deep in thought wondering what to do.

"Wait a sec." He dugged into his pocket and pull out the skeleton key he found earlier.

"Where did you find that thing?" Hikari asked looking at it.

"I found it in the last monkey's cage, maybe we can use it to unlock this door."

"Worth a shot its really the only thing we can go by."

Daisuke put the key in the lock and turned the key as it click with the lock and chain falling on the ground.

"Bingo." Daisuke smiled.

"Good thing you found that key." Hikari smiled.

Daisuke put his hands on the door, grunted and pushing it to the left as is opened as Daisuke and Hikari went through, when they came on the other side the door shut tight on them trapping them as Daisuke went back to the door and tried pushing it but it would'nt budge.

"Ok I think we're trapped." He said backing up from the door.

"What was your first clue?" Hikari asked hands on her hips.

Daisuke turned giving her and annoyed look and took notice of their surroundings they were in another room like the others but this one was dark and had a lake with purple water surrounding a big tree with two holes on both walls.

"Ok so what are we looking for in here?" Daisuke asked looking around walking to the lake.

"Careful Daisuke I sense something dark in here?" Hikari warned comming to his right.

"Yeah me too." Daisuke said.

In front of the tree the water started bubbling catching Daisuke and Hikari's attention it started to bubble more and more till suddenly a large paled scorpio monster came out and roared at the two(Scorpiomon) making Daisuke and Hikari jump and float back.

"That thing is HUGE!" Daisuke exclaimed taking out his weapons. "What do we do Hikari?" He asked looking at her but she was looking at Scorpiomon deep in thought.

_"This is where that energy Im feeling is comming from meaning this guy has what Im looking for, no doubt its also where that Parasimon came from meaning he infected Sepikmon to take control of the temple. And also to spread those other monsters to rule the forest in his name."_ Hikari said in her mind putting the pieces together.

"Hikari!" Daisuke shouted snapping her out of it her thoughts.

"Wha?!" Hikari said in surprise looking at Daisuke.

"I said what do we do against this thing?"

"Well um.."

Scorpiomon roared and thrusted his right pincers between Daisuke and Hikari surprising them as it hit the wall.

"For now, how about staying alive!" Hikari shouted.

"Works for me!" Daisuke yelled.

He jumped on the pincer as Scorpiomon reared it back, Daisuke then jumped on his head and slash at it back and fourth but it was'nt doing a thing, Scorpiomon then moved his head trying to knock Daisuke off who jumped down on the ground next to Hikari.

"That skin of his is too tough I cant cut through." Daisuke said turning around.

"Damn! Then you gotta think of somethin else!" Hikari growled.

They both heard a ook ook sound making them turn to the left and in the hole they saw Sepikmon holding a small burning bag and he threw it at Daisuke as he caught it with his left hand.

"What is that?" Hikari asked looking at it.

"I dont know." Daisuke said he then leaned his head towards if and sniffed. "But this smells familiar somehow."

"What's it smell like?"

"It smell like.. GUN POWER!"

Daisuke tossed the small bag of burning gun power in the air as Scorpiomon charged and accidentally ate it trying to attack Daisuke, suddenly his mouth exploded setting his mouth on fire as he roared in pain swinging his head around.

"I think I get what Sepikmon was suggesting I do." Daisuke looked at Hikari.

"Yeah the mouth is the weak spot so aim at it with the burning gun powder." Hikari said then Scorpiomon suddenly fell on the ground with his tongue sticking out that had a eyeball sticking to the tip that looked like his. "Wonder what that's for?"

"I have a guess." Daisuke ran to the eyeball on the tongue and triple sliced it making Scorpiomon rise up and roared in pain. "Until I strike the eyeball on his tongue and hurt him even more, we've found his weakness." Daisuke grinned.

"Then get to it and kill this beast." Hikari giggled going into Daisuke's shadow.

"With plessure, Sepikmon!" Daisuke shouted rolling to the right dodging Scorpiomon's right pincer as Sepikmon swung on vines on the ceiling reach the other hole as he threw Daisuke another burning bag of gun powder as he caught it with his left hand. Scorpiomon moved his left pincer hitting Daisuke in the gut making him go up in the air then slamming his right pincer on his him making hit the floor couching up blood holding him down.

"*cough* *cough* D-Damn it!" Daisuke grunted trying to get up but Scorpiomon pushed his pincer down harder trapping him. "_At this rate I'll be blown to bits. If only there was a way for me to throw the bag from here to his mouth!"_ Daisuke thought. _"Wait a minute.. the Zephyr Gale Boomerang!" _Daisuke brought the boomerang as it twirled with wind getting the bag in it and tossed the boomerang to Scorpiomon as it stopped in front of his face with the bag going right in his mouth just in time for the bag to explode. "Yes!" Daisuke smiled as the pincer on him was lifted as Scorpiomon fell.

Daisuke ran to his tongue and started slicing it with Scorpiomon getting up roaring, he then raised up his tail and swifted it at Daisuke knocking him to the back of the wall as Scorpiomon trapped him with his right pincer on his gut Scorpiomon moved his head to him roaring under his breath.

"Daisuke you gotta do something or your gonna be killed!" Hikari said as he looked up in Scorpiomon's face.

"I would but unfortunately as Scorpiomon slammed me into the wall he made me drop the sword, shield, and boomerang." Daisuke grunted.

Sepikmon landed on Scorpiomon's back getting his attention as he moved to his head and punched him with both hands in his right eye making him let go of Daisuke as he fell to the ground, as Scorpiomon tried to knock Sepikmon off he tossed Daisuke another burning bag at his feet as Daisuke got up.

"Ok Sepikmon I'll take it from here, thanks for the help now get out of here!" Daisuke shouted with Sepikmon nodding his head and jumped to the left hole leaving, as Daisuke picked up the bag with his left hand and the sword with his right as he threw the bag in Scorpiomon's mouth. The bomb exploded making his mouth go on fire once again as he fell to the ground, Daisuke ran to him and did the Ending Blow on his tongue then backflipped as Scorpiomon roared moving around til he froze. He starts fading to black then his head then midsection and the rest of his body exlpoded separatly into black particles going and covering everywhere as the water turned back to normal as light started showing. The particles then started moving in the middle and formed into a strange object that looked like a left lower half of a fang that could be part of a mask. Under the weird object fell a red crystal heart that landed under it.

Daisuke put his sword in his sheath while picking up his sheild and boomerang and put them on his back or up, Daisuke then walked to the strange object in confusion until Hikari came out of his shadow and grabbed it with her hair comming from under her left armpit.

"Excellent work Daisuke." She giggled. "This is what I was looking for."

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"This my dear Daisuke is a Fused Shadow." Hikari smiled. "Its what the light spirit called dark power. Do you remember what Shibuya said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?"

"Yeah." Daisuke said as Shibuya's words echoed in his head.

_**"Brave Daisuke. A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods, its a forbidden power long long ago. I and the other spirits of light locked it away, because of its nature it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."**_

_**"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no other choice, you must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."**_

"Could it really be so easy?" Hikari asked bringing Daisuke out his thoughts as he looked at her. "Is this all there is to it?" She giggled.

"Are you kidding? I was the one who had to go through alot to get it." Daisuke said like she was stupid.

"Anyway, there's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest. If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... well then maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two." Hikari explained.

"Aww man two more? I hope they're not as hard to get." Daisuke whinned as he dropped to the floor with his hands on the ground standing up.

"Well I guess you'd better do your best to find them huh?" Hikari giggled.

"Yeah I suppose so." Daisuke said raising up. "Besides in order to save my world I have a feeling I'll need your help as you need me getting these Fused Shadows. So as such we're a team, after all I am your servant and a servant has exactly what they're told to do." Daisuke smiled.

"Then let's not waste anymore time here when we could be looking for the other two." Hikari said making the Fused Shadow vanished as she floated to the left raised her left hand and made a blue portal on the ground. "I'll get you out of here as soon as you pick up the Heart Container" She looked at Daisuke.

"Heart Container?" He asked tilting his head to the left.

"Over there." Hikari pointed to the red crystal heart in front of the lake. "It'll heal you and fix your wounds, which you need cause you look tore up." Daisuke looked at himself as noticed his tunic was all ruffled up with blood comming out of both sides of his mouth and on his stomach.

"Yeah I guess I do look like shit." Daisuke then walked to the Heart Container and picked it up with his right hand and suddenly Daisuke's body glowed white as his injuries and clothes recovered and turned back to normal as if nothing happend. "Hey I feel all better." He smiled clutching his right hand and walked to Hikari.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Daisuke nodded and walked on the portal as he turned back and formed into partical going up in the air with Hikari following and disappering.

_**...In the Shibuyan Forest in front of the Shibuyan Spring...**_

Daisuke formed in front of spring as he noticed he was back in the forest.

**"Heroic Daisuke."** Daisuke turned to the spring where he heard Shibuya's voice. **"Do not think that Tyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight."**

_"Believe me I didn't."_ Daisuke thought in his head.

**"Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Kyoto. There you will find those you seek."**

_"Does he mean Miyako and the others?"_

**"But know that these lands lie in twilight. They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk, if you set foot beyond the cutain of twilight you'll revert your wolf form, so be prepared."**

_"I'm kinda looking forward to becomming a wolf again."_

**"Hero chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Kyoto."**

And with that Shibuya's voice vanished, when it did Hikari came out of Daisuke's shadow looking at him.

"That's better. Searching should be much easier now, but of course you feel the need to go help the other light spirits dont you?" She asked crossing her arms smiling.

"I'll have to." Daisuke sighed.

"Well dont worry, when you turn into a wolf again I'll take good care of you my little servant." Hikari teased making Daisuke grunt annoyed. "The first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight, once you do I'll help you. Ok then get to it." She smiled and waved with her right hand going in Daisuke's shadow.

"That imp is gonna be annoying." Daisuke muttered as he ran to through the pathway then to the left passing through a small meadow and between two pole leaving the Shibuyan Forest. As he ran the trees got less and less til he stopped as he came across Tyrule Field looking around to see it was huge and beautiful he then noticed over the hills were a shadow smoke comming from them.

"That's not smoke, that's twilight." Daisuke muttered, he then made his way through the field as he ran over a small wooden bridge over a stream to the other side as he was running trying to reach his next destination,

"HEEEEY!"

Daisuke stopped hearing a shout he looked forward seeing a boy near age of 12 with short mop black hair and eyes wearing glasses a white shirt and shorts in brown shoes, while having a red backpack with a red flag sticking out of it running towards him as he stopped breathing hard.

"Stop go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letter, but it seems impossible." The boy huffed.

"Um who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier Kentaome(Kenta)." The letter carrier known as Kentaome said. "Now that I have introduced myself, please take this letter and read it at your leisure!" Kentaome handed a white envolope in Daisuke's left hand. "And with that, Im on with my mail!" He shouted and ran off really fast leaving a very confused Daisuke behind as Hikari came out his shadow looking in the same direction as Daisuke.

"That guy... was strange." She sweatdropped.

"No kidding." Daisuke sweatdropped too as he opend this letter reading it.

When I have a letter I will deliver to you and do now flee!  
Kentaome.

Daisuke and Hikari looked at each other.

"Yeaaah." They said as Daisuke tossed the letter away and ran onward as he did he was passing by a rocky pathway until he saw up ahead the wall of twilight making him stop.

"Well that was much closer than I thought." Hikari mussed, she then looked at Daisuke. "Remeber once you set foot in there, you'll turn into a wolf again for quite some time. For at least as long as it takes for you to save the light of Kyoto from the twilight."

"I know I know." Daisuke said as he walked to the wall and looked over it.

"Ready?" Hikari asked.

"Yep." Daisuke said.

Hikari then went through the wall then her hair came out and grabbed Daisuke pulling him in the twilight realm once again.


End file.
